¡Qué bello es vivir!
by GalaMD
Summary: AUPostMerry Little Christmas: Una última oportunidad de enmienda en Nochebuena. Otra vuelta de tuerca al Cuento de Dickens. Aviso!: ponche saturado de angustia existencialista y el azúcar tipico de las fiestas :p Regalo de Anasyx por el Amigo Invisible.
1. Prólogo

_**Dedicatoria:** Para Anasyx, x-fila hasta la muerte y una de las mayores Queens del Huddy RST. Tu Amiga Invisible espera de todo corazón que el regalo esté a la altura, y, aunque llegue tarde para felicitar como obsequio o felicitación para estas fiestas, te insufle de huddyespíritu navideño en años venideros._

_Un besote virtual enorme; ha sido una auténtico honor tenerte de amiga "visible" XD_

_GalaMD_

**_Disclaimer: _**Vamos, Shore… que es Navidad, y ya que mis duendecillos me comentan que últimamente te deshaces en Huddismo y andas de rebajas con las sorpresillas para nosotros… qué más te da que te los pille prestados un ratito??? Es por una buena causa!!! Yep! Ah vale, ;) que si es para Anasyx, no hay problemo. Mu amable ¬¬ XD

**_Spoilers:_** AU Merry Little Christmas. Pero pueden aparecer spoilers de todo lo bailado en la tercera temporada hasta ese capítulo…

**_Agradecimiento especial (es mi obligación moral XD se lo merece por aguantarme!):_** a Lau, as always. Por haber colaborado para brindarme una de las mejores navidades en años, y por su comprometida misión de ser mi paciente beta a las tantas de la mañana. Love you loads, Pinks!!!

_**¡QUÉ BELLO ES VIVIR!**_

_**(It's a Wonderful Life)**_

**_Ill have a blue christmas without you  
Ill be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_**

_**And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doing all right, with your christmas of white  
But Ill have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas**_

**Blue Christmas, Elvis Presley**

El ácido le lamía la garganta, bilioso. Contenía la necesidad de vomitar su ego, además de las pastillas. Denigrante. Se había transformado en la criatura patética que detestaba, en la imagen del yonqui que todos le acusaban de ser, en la sombra del hombre que durante meses tras el infarto odió, hizo huir a la mujer que le amaba y vagó como alma en pena hasta sacar cojones para recuperar las riendas de su triste excusa de vida. Fuera nevaba.

El sudor le apelmazaba mechones de pelo contra la frente y el segundo (¿o tercero?) vaso de whisky se le escurrió de entre los dedos y se hizo añicos.

Ni se inmutó, absorto en el recuerdo de la voz cálida y preocupada de su madre aquella noche.

_Mamá…_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. No. La sola visión de su lamentable estado le partiría le hubiera partido el corazón.

_Quizás fuera mejor… Quizás hubiera sido mejor…_

Entreabrió los ojos al sentir como una descarga eléctrica fulminaba sus entrañas, al tiempo que una nueva arcada sacudía su cuerpo y la oxicodona parecía más que lista para hacerle reventar desde dentro. Pequeñaja vengativa…

Aquello no era sino la confirmación definitiva de lo que aquel hombre llamado "Padre" le había espetado desde que tenía uso de razón. Que era un desagradecido, un desgraciado patológico, un perdedor incapaz de hacerse cargo de sus propios fracasos. El Viejo. El Coronel- las-guerras-se-ganan-peleando- Señor, sí, señor- House vería cómo su Dios, su Patria y su puta Justicia le daban la razón una vez más.

La última decepción.

Una punzada de vergüenza, de humillación, le atravesó la nuca. Intentó aferrarse al sillón, al borde de la mesa…a cualquier punto de fijación que no estuviera dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, pero el pulso le temblaba y los dedos parecían no querer responderle.

Fue una muy mala idea ponerse en pie para buscar otra botella con que ahogar sus penas. Se desplomó automáticamente. Su cuerpo buscaba inconscientemente el refugio de la horizontalidad extendido a todo lo largo de la salita, evitando de puro milagro la esquina de la mesa en el descenso.

Arañó el parqué al recordar el púrpura tatuado en el rostro del internista, y cómo en la esquiva mirada había muerto la admiración, reemplazada por un respeto formal, frío, carente de fe y más próximo al que ostentaba Foreman por puro compromiso cada vez que daba con la resolución de un caso.

Los pequeños cristales de vidrio se le hincaron en la piel y en la carne temblorosa, pálida y fría. Ahogó una exclamación fijando tras sus párpados apretados la imagen de la mirada almibarada de Cameron, su consternada y particular enfermera Nightingale, dispuesta a auxiliarle de sí mismo y de los infortunios que él mismo se creaba. Rescató de su memoria el roce balsámico de las manos de Cameron mientras atendía las heridas autoinfligidas. La desilusión viva en el mohín de sus labios fruncidos, al haberse lanzado al vacío desde el pedestal de oro, el altar sagrado que le tenía reservado. Revivir ese microsegundo fue sentir el escozor del alcohol (y el cristal) y la genuina preocupación (y la hiel en los labios) en sus palabras. A pesar de que disfrazar del candor de antaño y de excusas sus motivaciones para realizarle aquella visita, era incapaz de abandonarle. Se sentía responsable de él, y la despreciaba en parte por plantar en él la semilla de la dependencia. O aprendía deprisa del gran maestro que era él, o Cuddy había sabido aleccionarla en última instancia para que le sonsacara información. Muy convincente… tanto, que incluso había desistido de su propósito de manipular los sentimientos que despertaba en la joven para su beneficio y plantear un "quid pro quo", como había hecho con Foreman.

Se sentía extenuado. Sólo quería que aquella montaña rusa de dolor, de pérdidas, de peligro y tensión constantes, de recelo, parara. Que el maldito tratamiento experimental con ketamina no hubiera funcionado nunca, que nada ni nadie le hubiera dado alas que luego pudieran ser cortadas trágicamente, avivando su talante miserable y, en una concatenación de terribles casualidades, por culpa de su personal encanto y el de aquel gilipollas integral con placa y pistola, le hubieran condenado a cometer el tremendo error de insertar un puto termómetro por el culo a aquel Colombo de pacotilla.

Convulsionó entre flashes de ojos pardos, amables y comprensivos fruncidos en incredulidad y desnudos ante la traición. Los gritos. Las amenazas. El ofuscante y forzoso ultimátum, proferido con angustioso desespero.

Con la misma ansiedad agónica, espinosa, con que la voz ronca de Cuddy resonaba en su cabeza, reproduciendo su súplica de que claudicara. Nunca admitir su derrota, sólo liberarse. Liberarse… El espejismo de los ojos azules, anegados de culpabilidad, se le clavaron en el pecho.

_He fallado._

_Les he fallado._

_Me he fallado._

Supo que había un hijo de puta en toda Jersey que esa noche tendría la cena de Nochebuena más gratificante de su miserable existencia. Gradualmente, su conciencia se perdió entre las guirnaldas densas de un sueño profundo y negro como la Nada. O el carbón.


	2. Capítulo I El aviso de cortesía

**CAPÍTULO I **

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_  
Have Yourself a Merry little Christmas **

**_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne_ Auld Lang Syne**

* * *

Fuera nevaba. Lo sabía pese a los cristales escarchados y empañados de vaho, porque el frío del crudo invierno de New Jersey, que se colaba por el resquicio de la puerta, reptaba sobre el parqué y se enroscaba alrededor de su pierna entumecida. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en el suelo, evitando abrir los ojos para contemplar el espectáculo grotesco de su contenido estomacal regurgitado. No era precisamente una visión apetecible.

Súbitamente, un soplo aún más gélido que la baja temperatura del ambiente siseó en su oído, erizándole el vello de la nuca. No pudo contener la inspiración forzada que le arañó la pituitaria con el hedor de su propio vómito.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya… Doctor House, al parecer… ha caído usted en desgracia¿hm?.

Si algo tenía Gregory House más desarrollado que su sexto sentido o su memoria fotográfica para todo lo que no fueran rostros (de antiguos compañeros, de profesores, de colegas o pacientes: un universo de entes indiferenciados cuyo destino ni le iba ni le venía) eso era su fino oído de melómano empedernido. Le permitía grabar en su corteza cerebral detalles respecto al tono o registrar la identidad de una persona mucho más que el color del pelo o la expresión de sus ojos. Además, siempre le había sido útil para aprender a interpretar un instrumento nuevo o arrancar una melodía a su piano tan sólo con haberla escuchado una vez anteriormente.

Y, sin embargo, esta vez no podía ni quería creer en la naturaleza de la voz que le cosquilleaba el oído y enviaba escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal hasta la base del cráneo. Debía estar alucinando. ¿Efectos secundarios de la poca oxi que pudiera quedar en su sistema?

Una risa fina, sin humor, le obligó a reaccionar. Reticente, abrió un ojo levemente. "Ver para creer", se dijo.

– Nunca creí que nos volviéramos a tropezar el uno con el otro… y menos en estas circunstancias tan deplorables. – Divertida, la voz invisible (desde el ángulo obtuso e incómodo en el que él se encontraba) pareció chasquear la lengua. – Corrección. Nunca creí que tuviera que acudir _a usted_ para _salvarle_ la vida.

– ¿Powell¿Ezra Powell?. – preguntó, aunque más bien sonara a afirmación titubeante, con una voz ronca que le quemó la garganta como si las vocales se trataran de papel de lija. Intentó incorporarse, pero tenía todos los músculos agarrotados, entre el esfuerzo y el dolor que como una hilera de hormigas carnívoras le devoraba por dentro. Con una inversión de considerable fuerza de voluntad y tras trazar las logísticas del movimiento, tan sólo logró rodar lo suficiente como para colocarse boca arriba sobre la espalda empapada de sudor. Cuando consiguió enfocar la mirada nubla, se encontró cara a cara con la inquietante sonrisa del pequeño anciano que meses antes había exigido que terminara con su sufrimiento, con su vida. Una vida dedicada a la experimentación ilegal, inmoral, sin consentimiento, con pequeños indefensos. House no era ningún sensiblero, pero tampoco hipócrita. En su práctica diaria, si salvar a un paciente requería saltarse las normas y protocolos médicos a la torera… lo hacía, mandando al diablo las repercusiones, y confiando en que Cuddy se ocupara de aplacar a los familiares, y sus abogados de las demandas legales. Si resolver el enigma implicaba poner en calculado peligro al paciente, tampoco ponía reparos, en su ambigüedad ética. Pero había límites que ni él estaba dispuesto a cruzar. Precisamente nunca había aspirado a convertirse en ningún Ángel de la Muerte, a pesar del placentero subidón de endorfinas que esa inyección de poder sobre otro ser humano podía desencadenar.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

– Doctor, si no le importa. Algunos nos trabajamos el derecho y privilegio de recibir ese título….

Parpadeó. Increíble…

Su aparentemente-no-tan-muerto visitante rió.

– El viejo Salvador me debería una botella de su mejor vino por haber conseguido silenciar al insufrible Gregory House. – hizo una pausa como para meditarlo y sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre– Lástima que no vaya a poder disfrutarla¿no cree?.

– ¿Luria?. – carraspeó, por fin, el nombre de su mentor ya fallecido atragantándosele en la garganta.

– No, Dalí. ¿Quién va a ser si no, doctor House?.

La petulancia en su voz modulada de culto europeo le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y apretar la mandíbula. Mala hierba nunca muere…

Muerto…

El espectro pareció leerle la mente, algo que sólo incrementó la desazón en su pecho.

– Por si se lo estabas preguntando, hablo y pienso, pero no se puede decir que exista en el mismo plano que usted. Ni tengo pulso ni respiro ni, en teoría, soy capaz de reaccionar ante estímulos externos.

Trabajosamente, House logró arrastrarse hasta la esquina del sofá e hizo el ademán fallido de querer levantarse de nuevo. Su intención no era otra que la de recuperar parte del control de la situación, quedar a la misma altura que aquel hombre que, lejos de manifestar la incorporeidad metafísica atribuida generalmente a fantasmas y demás seres paranormales, parecía tan real como él mismo, con la misma tez cetrina y rostro enjuto que había lucido en el momento de su muerte.

– Nunca pude llegar a agradecerle a su joven pupila el servicio prestado. Buena chica, inteligente, sensata, generosa. Bonita, también¿no opina?

– ¿Qué demonios quiere?. – estalló –. ¿Por qué, de entre toda la escoria que he conocido en mi vida, tengo que estar viviendo una alucinación con usted? –. Los engranajes de su subconsciente no cesaban de exasperarle. – ¿Por qué no Moriarty, dado que ya nos conocemos tan íntimamente? –. Powell ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

– Será inútil discutir con usted, pero es libre de racionalizar todo lo que desee sobre esta noche una vez que me haya marchado. Sólo me han encargado una misión y no podré marcharme hasta haberla cumplido. He venido para advertirle. Avisarle de que va a recibir un par de visitas esta noche. Personas han intercedido por usted para que se le conceda esta oportunidad. Si sabe sacar partido de los consejos y lecciones que intentarán impartirle, podrían significar la redención a la que yo jamás tuve acceso. Más le vale abrir bien los ojos, tragarse el mal genio y tratar a quien intenta ayudarle con un poco más de tacto y gratitud que el que ha empleado conmigo...

– ¿Ganándose sus alas, Clarence? – murmuró con desprecio, mientras se tambaleaba al ponerse en pie, fantasmagóricamente pálido y ojeroso en si mismo.

– Igual de insolente que siempre. Me alegra que por lo menos conserve su sentido del humor, a pesar de haber tirado su dignidad por el retrete.

– ¡Váyase al infierno! –, espetó, veneno en la voz.

Ezra Powell avanzó hacia él, cruzándose de brazos.

– Ya estuve allí, de turismo. Y le aseguro que no es nada agradable.

La comisura del labio de House se alzó casi imperceptiblemente.

– ¿Y los cuernos y el tridente? O es que ahora el tweed se ha puesto de moda por esos lares…

El científico alzó el mentón, indignado.

– Todo mito. Ficción – repuso frío y cortante. – A veces hay algo más que "nada" al otro lado. Usted no ha llegado a ver ni la milésima parte de lo que le aguardará, y allá las cadenas son más pesadas y te asfixian por dentro. Créame. – pronunció la última palabra lúgubre, funesta, cargada de arrepentimiento y hastío.

– No me da lástima, así que puede dejar de hacerse la víctima porque no…–. No pudo terminar de hablar, porque la fuerza de la presencia de aquel escuálido anciano (¿o fue algo más?) le golpeó como un puño, clavándolo en el asiento.

– Cuide el tono, amigo. No fui yo el cretino con tan mala suerte y tan mal día que introdujo un termómetro por el ano a un detective de policía con tan mala uva como él, ni el adicto que roba oxicodona a escondidas a los pacientes muertos de su mejor amigo. Así que no mate al mensajero¿está claro?. Si le interesa salir de ésta, más le vale atender a lo que está por venir. Le ofrecería un trato formal, pero ya sabemos todos cuánto vale su palabra de honor, o, para el caso, su honor en estos momentos. –House intentó protestar, pero su interlocutor le interrumpió, como un maestro de escuela que sermonea a un chiquillo. – Podrá sacar moraleja de toda esta historia si así lo desea, o desperdiciar el regalo que se le brinda. Usted verá lo que más le conviene, y los deseos reales que tiene de salir de esta situación, de superarla y recuperar las riendas de su existencia. Le hubiera quedado larga vida por delante, doctor House…

Casi en el microsegundo que duró su parpadeo confuso, la figura lánguida de Ezra Powell se desvaneció en la "nada" de donde había surgido, sin dejar atrás un solo rastro ectoplásmico que pudiera servir de prueba irrefutable, tangible, de que aquella aparición había sido real.


	3. Capítulo II Navidades Pasadas

**CAPÍTULO II **

**_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,our troubles will be miles away._  
**

**Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

_**Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright.  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight.**_

**The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to you), Nat King Cole  
**

* * *

Sol. La. Sol. Mi…

Sol. La. Sol. …. Mi.

La melodía casi cacofónica de "Noche de Paz", deformada por la tremenda parsimonia con que era ejecutada, como por las manos torpes de un crío poco habilidoso, le arrastró de nuevo a la realidad desde las profundidades de su duermevela en el sofá.

Se le escapó una mueca mortificada. Alguien maltrataba a su piano de cola, y sólo había una persona aparte de él en posesión de la llave de su piso…

Absorto en tramar la desmembración más dolorosa y sanguinaria de un oncólogo venido a menos y en que, aun sin manos, probablemente sería capaz de seguir animando a monstruitos calvos en su lecho de muerte, se giró en el asiento. Su intención no era otra que la de sugerirle amablemente que le dejara en paz a él y a su piano porque no iba a aceptar firmar la puñetera "derrota". Sus ojos azules se clavaron en una imagen que, francamente, no era la que esperaba encontrarse pululando alrededor de su banqueta. Se mordió la lengua y el cínico "feliz Hanukkah" que había estado paladeando segundos antes murió en sus labios.

La música cesó sin brusquedad, casi como si las teclas, pedales y cuerdas hubieran quedado congelados con suma delicadeza y las notas suspendidas en el aire, resonando como un eco celestial.

La anciana, cómodamente sentada, devolvió a su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados una sonrisa amplia que dibujó aún más pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de su boca delgada y ojillos pequeños. Divertida, casi como una abuela orgullosa que ve a su nieto más pequeño realizando travesuras. House hubiera jurado que escondía una bandeja de galletas caseras con chispitas de chocolate como premio a sus espaldas. O al menos tenía pintas de eso… no de una vulgar ratera que se hubiera colado en el apartamento con la estúpida noción de que guardaba algo de valor entre esas cuatro paredes.

– Buenas noches. – saludó, derrochando la amabilidad de una anfitriona. Cuando aquella era su propia casa y se le estaba llenando de intrusos espectrales y absolutos desconocidos. – Me he dejado las gafas en casa… pero si mis ojos no me engañan, mi memoria no me falla y el hombre tan atractivo detrás de esa barba descuidada y bastón sigue siendo el mismo, me atrevería a decir que se trata del doctor House.

– Acertada como siempre, Miss Marple. Ahora…me quiere decir quién es usted y qué hace en mi casa a estas horas de la noche. No, mejor. ¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí?

La señora, frágil en apariencia, pero de presencia majestuosa y voz dulce y determinada a la vez se puso en pie. Fue al contemplar cómo se aproximaba (deslizándose de un modo etéreo sobre los raíles invisibles del frío, sin que la suela de sus zapatos de cuero rozara en lo más mínimo el parqué), cuando el elocuente speech de Powell salió a flote de la espesura de su abotargada memoria reciente.

La primera invitada estelar de esa noche.

Y él sin su esmoquin.

– Cuando nos conocimos, hace más años de los que pueda recordar ahora mismo, cuando usted era más joven – echó una mirada indiscreta a su pierna, que latía espasmódicamente bajo la palma de su mano. – más ágil, menos sabio pero igual de simpático que ahora, solía ser "la dos-cero-nueve" en una etiqueta y sobre una puerta. La "340876" sobre el papel. Denigrante como la marca de una pieza de ganado o glamouroso como James Bond, según se mire. – de no haber sido el cínico renegado que era, curtido por la vida y la indiferencia, se habría sonrojado ante el justo reproche. Ella sólo hizo aspavientos con las manos, como restándole importancia a su sermón. – No se preocupe. Nunca le he guardado rencor. Además. – bajó la voz hasta un susurro que pretendía infundir confianza y seguridad, pero que sólo embargó al acto de secretismo y más misterio. – Sé de sobra que con el paso del tiempo mi recuerdo se hizo un hueco, aunque fuera en el plano intelectual, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Y que fue precisamente eso lo que le permitió salvar a un pequeño no hace demasiado tiempo.– suspiró. – Menos da una piedra… No tuve una muerte tranquila y apacible, pero qué diantres, no todas han podido ser musas de un genio...

Anonadado, esta vez fue él quien se acercó peligrosamente al piano, como para admirar aquel prodigio de la naturaleza, aquel milagro, aquel sinsentido, en primera fila. De haber tenido el coraje de Santo Tomás, hasta habría pedido hurgar con sus dedos en las heridas que teóricamente habían dejado las intervenciones supervisadas por él siete años atrás sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer. No hizo falta pedir nada

– Esther Ruston.– se presentó casualmente, tendiéndole la mano, como para estrechar la suya con toda la diplomacia y naturalidad del mundo.

En vez de caérsele encima con el peso de una losa, la revelación se amoldó a su ser como una manta de franela, con la calidez de la familiaridad, de la sospecha certera. Suave. Reconfortante.

Vacilante y receloso, tomó en consideración el consejo del viejo Ezra y terminó cediendo a la pacífica tregua que le ofrecía su interlocutora.

– Puede llamarme Greg. Si le apetece.

Se le cortó la respiración, ya que el instante electrizante en que su mano atravesó la inmaterialidad de los dedos de Esther, fue como el haber introducido súbitamente el brazo hasta el codo en el congelador.

Más que encontrarla carcajeándose a su costa, la anciana parecía defraudada, no por su reacción, sino consigo misma por haber consentido aquel desliz. Se apresuró a retirar la mano arrugada del espacio que ocupaba la suya.

– Oh, lo lamento muchísimo… siempre…siempre olvido que las cosas ya no son como antes. – se encogió de hombros, en señal de abatimiento e impotencia. – Pero no sé de qué otro modo pretenden ellos que hagamos esto…

– ¿Hacer el qué?.– su interrogación supuraba desconfianza. Ni se molestó esta vez en preguntar la identidad de la mano omnipotente que los movía a todos como si fueran peones en un tablero de ajedrez por temor a volver a salir trasquilado.

– Si se lo desvelara no habría sorpresa, ni misterio… y creo que a usted es precisamente eso lo que le mueve. La fuerza que le impulsa a salvar vidas, a aplicar su ingenio¿no es así?. – la mirada de la mujer se iluminó con picardía, olvidado para siempre el incómodo momento del primer contacto. – Lo siento de verdad, Greg, pero ¿tendría el honor de concederle un baile a esta pobre abuela ye-yé?

House puso los ojos en blanco. Desde luego que no le debía nada a aquella mujer. Murió. Y desde que se firmó el acta de defunción había dejado de ser su paciente. Y si alguna cuestión tenía pendiente con el destino, Dios, o Hipócrates desde entonces, ya lo había apostado todo hacía meses con el crío de la no-simple-gastroenteritis, alzándose con el triunfo definitivo. Caso resuelto, vida salvada, enigma despejado, trauma superado y a otra cosa, mariposa. Y, sin embargo, _algo_, una fuerza indescriptible pero irrefrenable, le hizo entregar su mano instintivamente a Esther.

Cuando el intenso frío comenzaba a hacerle creer que debía ir despidiéndose de volver a tocar el piano para siempre, un agradable hormigueo, tibio, brotó de la mano translúcida de su guía (que pareció querer darle un apretón entusiasta y agradecido) y desentumeció sus falanges al momento.

Al elevar la vista, creyó perder la cabeza.

El aroma a jengibre y pavo al horno lo inundaba todo. Impregnaba cada guirnalda, cada bola prendida de las ramas del pequeño árbol de Navidad en un rincón. Definitivamente, se habría enterado si hubiera montado parafernalia navideña ese año… ¿no?

La secuencia de acontecimientos que siguieron a aquella visión fue tan aceleradas, tan impactantes e increíbles, que lo que presenciaba poco tenía que ver con la múltiple colisión de sensaciones encontradas que tenían lugar en el centro de su pecho.

_«¡Grego, hijo, la cena ya está servida y en la mesa!»._

Escuchar la voz jovial de su madre, y su risa, como un tintineo de cascabeles, sin arrastrar el lastre de las preocupaciones que ahora apagaban su semblante, le insufló un alivio y una dicha exultante, como pocas veces antes hubiera experimentado.

A lo lejos se oyó una estampida bajar por las escaleras. El verse a sí mismo correr en su dirección (¡y atravesarle como si estuviera hecho de humo!) le dejó petrificado. Cruzar miradas con el reflejo chispeante de los irises azules que hacía siglos que el espejo no le devolvía, le dejó debatiéndose entre la fascinación y la incredulidad del escepticismo más puro.

Tan sólo la resistencia de la mano fuerte de Esther, que se aferraba a la suya, le mantuvo a flote. Solamente ese cabo que le ataba a _su_ realidad le previno de recordarse a sí mismo que debía pasar antes por el aseo a lavarse las manos, simulando el eco de la voz maternal, falsamente enojada, que en la cocina pronunciaba justamente la misma orden.

– ¿Dónde estamos?. – disparó a quemarropa, zafándose de la sobreprotección de Esther, y siguiendo al pequeño que corría a sentarse en su puesto a la solitaria mesa.

Su antigua paciente, que no puso reparos a dejarle ir unos pasos por delante de ella, le dedicó una mirada llena de extrañeza.

– En tu pasado. – titubeó. – Creí que no necesitaba presentación…– se excusó, llevando una mano al pecho. De verdad se había figurado que aquel médico malhumorado pero brillante tenía más luces y perspicacia que la que estaba demostrando. Lo achacó al dolor que debía estar enturbiando su afamada lógica, y del que se había comprometido para distraerle.

– De eso ya me había dado cuenta. – gruñó – Pregunto el "dónde", no el "cuándo". El año. La fecha... no debo tener más de…seis años – volvió a mirar en derredor, tratando de recopilar pistas visuales y contrastarlas con el almacén de su memoria, mas apenas había en él retazos de tan tierna infancia. Basándose en el mobiliario (idéntico al de cualquier residencia de oficial por las que había pasado la familia House en su primera década de vida) o en los escasos objetos personales repartidos por la estancia, artificialmente acogedora, le era imposible definir en qué exótico país se encontraban o el momento exacto en la línea cronológica de su vida al que pertenecía aquel flashback viviente.

– Oh. Debí suponerlo…–. Más animada le tomó del brazo con toda la confianza del mundo, guiándole hasta el interior mismo de la cocina, donde Blythe servía una generosa ración de puré de patatas en el pequeño plato lleno de cohetes espaciales colocado frente a un inquieto mini-Greg. – En realidad tienes cinco años Y dos meses, como te gusta repetir a todo aquel que osa preguntarle la edad a la polvorilla más incendiaria de toda la base destacada en la base de Rota.

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y miró al techo. Por supuesto. España. La fase "olé" de la carrera militar de su padre, después de Munich y el puesto previo al salto mediterráneo hasta Egipto. Quizás el pequeño pesebre montado sin demasiado arte (pero con riachuelo de papel de aluminio) en una esquina y el aspecto de su antiguo "yo" debió haber bastado para averiguar sin temor a equivocación lo que deseaba saber.

La vocecilla persistente, aflautada pero fluida del niño hizo virar su atención en dirección al mantel floreado, el plato vacío, la copa limpia, sin ponche, y la cubertería de plata sin utilizar que presidían la cabecera en la cena de Nochebuena.

– _Mami, Papá vendrá hoy a cenar¿no? –._ Su madre no mudó ni un ápice el mohín afectuoso de complicidad. Quién necesitaba pruebas científicas de que la mentira es un carácter hereditario transmisible de generación en generación tras contemplar aquella farsa magistralmente ejecutada. – _Prometió que esperaríamos juntos a Santa_. – Sintió deseos de zarandear al niño por su maullido melancólico. "Papá" nunca estuvo en casa. Tampoco lo haría esa navidad. Trabajaría hasta tarde y madrugaría al alba, antes de que él despertara. Iría a trabajar, por supuesto, no a jugar al póker, pero dejaría atrás la parte de su vida que tenía ya abandonada los otros 364 días del año. Iba a ganarse el pan, a conseguir lo necesario para mantenerlos a todos (siendo todos ellos tres exclusivamente) cómodamente en su nidito perfecto de barras y estrellas, en el sueño americano sin valla blanca. – _Pillaremos a Santa y a Rudolph a escondidas con nuestros regalos, y los bombones, y los bastones de caramelo_.– el crío rió deleitado y los tiernos carrillos se le llenaron de hoyuelos. – _Y tiraré de su barba para ver si es de verdad o es de mentira. ¿Puedo, mami?_

Blythe House le chitó con firmeza.

– _Bueno, no estoy muy segura de que a Santa Claus le vaya a hacer demasiada gracia o ilusión que el niño a quien viene a visitar le tienda una trampa como esa. _– Greg bufó en señal de fastidio, mientras creaba montañitas de puré sobre las lonchas de pavo (frío desde hacía más de una hora) relleno de piñón y verdura. – _Aunque igual eso hace a Santa tener más cuidado la próxima vez y venir bien afeitado como Papá¿no crees? _–. Le guiñó el ojo. El pequeño House se carcajeó a gusto ante la ocurrencia de su madre, una partícipe más de sus juegos y creaciones, y House-grande hubiera querido estrechar a su madre o darle un apretón de apoyo en los hombros fatigados. La máscara de actriz debía resultar un lastre en noches eternas y difíciles como aquella.

Como un testigo casual de la tragicomedia que se desenvolvía enfrente de él, se sorprendió riendo abiertamente de algunas de las fantasiosas verdades que brotaban espontáneas de la boca de aquella criatura precoz, sintiendo entre orgullo, fascinación, nostalgia. Envidia, incluso. Y pena de que aquella inocencia se hubiera marchitado tan pronto, a pesar de las frustradas intentonas de su madre por reinventar el mundo real exclusivamente para él. Apuntó en un post-it mental el agradecerle a su madre cuanto había hecho por él en su niñez, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

– Siempre fuiste un pequeñuelo endemoniado e inquisitivo…

– …y un hijo de mi madre, como puedes comprobar. – convino, sin ácido ni la mordacidad corrosiva en su tono.

La velada de pudding, galletas, turrones, villancicos y cuentos, tocaba ya a su fin cuando el timbre irritante del teléfono interrumpió la paz del hogar. Justo cuando Blythe había logrado convencer al niño de que debía cepillarse los dientes antes de acostarse o a Santa le espantaría su aliento. Burda excusa pero necesaria si pretendía colocar la paquetes envueltos en papel de colores y adornados con lazos bajo el árbol sin ayuda ninguna en un tiempo récord, para que al alba su hijo los pudiera encontrar donde había soñado durante toda la noche. Mas no contaba con esa llamada, ni con el sonido brusco del chorro de agua interrumpiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

Olvidando su transitoria incorporeidad y que allí era tan sólo una sombra más, House intentó adelantarse para acallar al infernal aparato, pero sólo consiguió que, al rozarlo, se deslizara como aceite entre los dedos. Blythe se ocupó de él con rauda eficiencia, sin percibir la fluctuación de densidades entre el aire y el vacío de su mano.

_– ¿Si?._

House se inclinó ligeramente, para ponerse a la altura de su madre, y acercó el oído lo más posible al auricular. Al otro lado de la línea pareció producirse una pausa, como cuando alguien comprueba que está totalmente solo.

– _¡Ho, ho, ho¡Feliz Nochebuena, Señora!_ .–se escuchó el saludo, con una voz exageradamente grave. – _¿Es esa la residencia de los House?._

La expresión de su madre, como la de Esther, se iluminó. El radar interno del niño, simultáneamente, pareció saltar al modo de alerta máxima, pues al conectar la parabólica y registrar la señal de que era su padre quien estaba al teléfono, se apresuró en orbitar alrededor de él con la ansiosa hiperactividad que sólo un niño hasta arriba de dulces en Nochebuena podría manifestar. Una polilla inquieta en torno al atractivo foco de luz.

– _Efectivamente, señor. Aquí vivimos los únicos tres House de todo Rota. ¿Desea dejar algún mensaje?._ –ofreció, con esmerada educación.

– _Tengo entendido que vive en esa casa un pequeño gamberro de nombre Gregory…_ –. El _"¡es Greg!"_ resonó en todo el salón, con el deje de una fingida pataleta. La sonrisa ancha y enamorada hasta la médula, llena de anhelo, que se dibujaba en los labios de su madre no le pasó desapercibido, y se le clavó en lo más hondo del alma. Desde luego no la recordaba tan… viva. – _y me gustaría muchísimo poder hablar con él, si es que sigue despierto a estas horas…–._ Ni tampoco tenía a su padre por un hombre tan hogareño y afectuoso. Tradicional, sí, patriota y fachada de amante padre y esposo… pero nada tan…sincero como aquello. Así que empezaba a dudar de que aquella pantomima hollywoodiense hubiese tenido lugar hacía más de cuarenta años.

Blythe pasó el teléfono a Greg, que no tardó en iniciar un intensivo interrogatorio sobre cuándo regresaría y si vendría en el trineo tirado por Cometa, Rudolph y los otros renos.

– _Lo siento, hijo_. – los dos House varones presentes en el salón se enfurruñaron, muecas de fastidio (una más seria que otra) grabándose en sus facciones. – _Papá está muy ocupado esta noche y no podrá montar guardia contigo… el año próximo, quizás, podamos acampar en el salón y turnarnos para vigilar. ¿Te parece?. _

Y el pequeño Greg sería un canijo alto para su edad, petulante y sabelotodo, pero ya entonces captaba las sutiles indirectas que salían de boca de los mayores. Además, si algo le habían inculcado bien era la completa desfachatez que era desobedecer las órdenes veladas o las imposiciones paternas. Lo que decía Papá era ley, allí o en Pekín, en el marco de la disciplina, flexible pero autoritaria al mismo tiempo que reinaba en aquella casa de marines.

De ahí que, aunque no protestara abiertamente o formulara en voz alta su descontento, éste no escapara al culpabilizado padre.

– _Hey, Greg¿ha pasado ya Santa por ahí?. _– cambió de tema, intentando animar al niño, que, despistado, hasta oír la mención del entrañable personaje no había reparado en los regalos que refulgían con luz propia bajo las luces multicolores.

– _¡Sí!_ –. Exclamó, exultante. Prácticamente lanzó el teléfono al aire para que su madre lo rescatara y se dirigió como un bólido hacia su meta. Esther se llevó la mano a los labios, creyendo que el niño, en su ímpetu, no mediría distancias, pero aterrizó sano y salvo bajo el árbol artificial. El crío se lanzó a la empresa de desgarrar el papel sin piedad. – _Mamá¿lo viste¿lo viste¡Tuviste que verle pasar por aquí!_

La risa al otro lado de la línea se le contagió a la mujer, mientras se llevaba el auricular al oído de nuevo.

– _Sí, John. Santa ha debido de pasar por aquí mientras estaba fregando los platos._

¿Qué cara ha puesto al verlo?. –se apresuró a preguntar.

Poniéndole emoción al asunto, la corresponsal del evento, se hizo de rogar al percibir la excitación en la voz de su esposo.

– Dale tiempo, hombre. Está decidiendo cuál abrir primero o si abrirlos todos a la vez. – la risa era genuina, campanas de Pascua.

A John House de todos modos no le hizo falta insistir más a su mujer, para conocer el resultado de aquella noche de magia. Los "ohhh" y "guay" estridentes de su entusiasmado hijo le cosquilleaban el tímpano hasta en la distancia. Se hizo el silencio momentáneamente. Una especie de disputa madre-hijo se cocía lejos del alcance de su oído. Probablemente Blythe hubiera apoyado el auricular contra su pecho o tapado el altavoz con una mano, como era su costumbre, mientras atendía al niño.

– _¿Por qué...? … No me gustan los… Es serio. Y feo…_–. John escuchó las lamentaciones del crío y llamó a Blythe, con el fin de que le explicara en qué habían metido la pata. Ella se disculpó un segundo, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su hijo.

–_Todos los niños del barrio quieren uno como este, Greg. Quizás Santa Claus pensó que a ti también te hacía ilusión._ – Vencido por la curiosidad, House tiró de Esther para examinar más de cerca el objeto de mal ubicado deseo. Estalló en una risa burlona nada más recuperarse del shock que le produjo ver el Madelman con su uniforme de faena, su ametralladora y el casco perfectamente colocado en su rubia cabeza. La perfecta idea-regalo de su padre. Tanto, que ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido uno de esos. Lo había borrado completamente de su memoria…

– _Pero…¿y por qué pensó eso? Si todo el mundo dice que soy raro, no como los otros niños. Yo sólo quería legos y un scalextric… _

– _Anda, hijo, sigue mirando. Hay más paquetes con tu nombre por ahí._ – carraspeó antes de referirse a él. – _¿John, sigues ahí?_

– _Sí, sí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?Parece que ha estado a punto de tirar uno de los regalos por la ventana, el muy genioso. Lo tenemos malcriado, Blythe._

Ella sólo suspiró.

– _No le ha gustado el muñeco de acción. _– murmuró con un susurro decepcionado. Caminó hasta la cocina, para resguardarse en el quicio de la puerta, donde el niño no pudiera escucharla. – _Pam me comentó que Ricky y los otros chicos no hacían más que apuntar el dichoso monigote en sus listas de Navidad. Supongo que Greg es demasiado maduro para andar con soldaditos de plástico del tamaño de su cabeza._

Esta vez fue el turno de House enarcar la ceja. Entonces…

– _Tranquila, cariño. Seguro que acabará convirtiéndolo en su mejor amigo en cuanto vea el furor que causa entre los niños de los vecinos. _

_– Espero que sí, porque con lo que me ha costado conseguirlo porque estaba agotado y después de haber rebuscado en todas las jugueterías de la ciudad para darle caza…_–. John, se te echa de menos. Mañana pasarás un rato con nosotros en familia¿no? Prepararé algún almuerzo especial y…

– _No te molestes en preparar nada. Porque me da la impresión de que nos van a tener de maniobras hasta pasado mañana. Ahora he podido escaparme porque los chicos estaban en su descanso, pero ya mismo tendré que colgar porque requerirán mi presencia._ – musitó apesadumbrado.

Súbitamente, Greg torció la esquina como una exhalación, llevando una especie de cuaderno entre sus manitas.

– _¿Qué es, mamá¿qué es- qué es-qué es? _–. Demandó una explicación. – _Es un libro muy extraño. No…no hay letras. No entiendo lo que dice_. – espetó, frustrado.

– _Aquí viene._ – comentó al auricular. Un chasquido risueño le respondió. –_Ya eres mayorcito y sabes leer. ¿Qué dice la portada?_

– _Está en español, mamá…_ –. Se quejó, para seguidamente fijar toda su concentración en las palabras impresas con letra de molde e intentar traducir. – _"Mi primer…ca-canc…cancionero infa…infantil. Mi primer cancionero infantil"._ – Los grandes ojos azules se volvieron hacia ella en interrogación. Vale. Ahora sabía lo que era, pero no para qué servía o cómo se usaba. Esperaba respuestas. House también, con el ceño fruncido.

_– Pónmelo, Blythe._ – pidió John. Ella tendió el teléfono a su hijo, que lo tomó a regañadientes. – _¿Greg¿Has ojeado el libro? _

– _Sí…_.– contestó él, receloso. – _Pero no son cuentos. Sólo hay títulos…el resto son dibujos raros y muchas líneas, como las del cuaderno de la señorita Dickens. _

– _Eso es porque no son palabras, tontorrón. Es música. _– expuso su padre. El niño prestaba atención, mientras pasaba las hojas de su nuevo cuaderno – _Ahora no puedo entretenerme a explicártelo con detalle; ya nos veremos pronto y podremos hablar tranquilamente. Sólo te diré que eso que tienes delante, esas líneas y esos dibujos, que son notas de música, pueden leerse como lees tus cuentos. Sólo tienes que descifrar el código, comprenderlo, aprender las normas con las que se juegan, y entonces también podrás utilizar ese lenguaje. Incluso "hablarlo", cuando lo tengas dominado. ¿Me entiendes?_

El niño asintió, embriagado por la fascinación. – _Ajá._

_– Y ese lenguaje podrá ser como la música que escuchas en la radio, o los villancicos de Frank Sinatra que tanto gustan a mamá. Si te acaba gustando, cuando hayas vuelto lo suficientemente loca a mamá con la música, quizás para la próxima Navidad estemos de vuelta en casa y Santa nos deje un bonito piano en el salón, como lo tenía la abuela Rose. ¿Te parece bien, Grego?_

Afirmó con vehemencia, maravillado, ante el interesante plan que le sugería su padre.

– _Bueno, campeón, ahora tengo que dejarte a ti y a tu madre. Dale el teléfono para que me despida de ella. Y tú márchate a dormir como el hombrecito que eres. No le des demasiada guerra¿vale?._

Indignado, saltó. – _Yo nunca le doy guerra a nadie, papá… Me voy ya. Hasta mañana._ – Y corrió escaleras arriba, abandonando al Madelman, sus piezas de construcción, sus puzzles y su plumífero nuevo para el invierno.

House no se quedó tampoco a escuchar la despedida y los arrumacos telefónicos de sus padres (se estremeció), y prefirió seguir a su mini-yo. La mano de Esther le detuvo.

– Siento ser aguafiestas. Y sé que la revelación de esta noche te ha debido de caer encima como un jarro de agua helada, como poco…

– A todo esto… ¿cuál ha sido el maldito objetivo de ilustrar que el frío Coronel América tenía un corazón debajo del témpano de hielo y la máscara de autoridad¿Ha sido un intento para que lo compadezca, me solidarice con él¿La moraleja es que le debo a él mi pasión por la música o…?.

– Eso no puedo decírtelo yo. Ojalá…–. Se encogió de hombros. – Quizás te gustaría hacerle esas preguntas de las que no recordabas respuesta o que ni siquiera te habías parado a reflexionar antes a tus padres directamente. O no. Es tu vida, Gregory, después de todo. Sólo…presentí que esto sería importante para ti presenciar otra Navidad menos amarga que ésta. Que necesitabas y debías contemplar por ti mismo esta escena de tu vida, tan difuminada ya en tu cabeza por el paso del tiempo, que era altamente improbable que lo recordaras. Saca de esta historia la moraleja que más te convenga, o no extraigas ninguna enseñanza de ella. Márcala como otro suceso más, una fecha cualquiera en el calendario…– se interrumpió súbitamente, llevándose la mano a la frente, como quien va a desmayarse por un mal susto. – ¡Dios santo! Tenemos que marcharnos ya; vamos muy apurados de tiempo… y aún tenemos otros lugares…otras personas que visitar. – ofreció la mano. – Por favor… estoy convencida de que la próxima…te resultará más familiar.

De mal grado, pero accedió, dejando que el torbellino helado diera otro salto en el tiempo hasta otra "vieja" sorpresa.

En esa nube de ingravidez sólo pudo darle vueltas a qué les depararía su Pasado esta vez.

_**It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That feeling everywhere  
It must have been the pretty lights  
That glistened in the silent night  
It may be just the stars so bright  
That shined above you  
Our first Christmas  
More than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
That we would fall in love!**_

**It must have been the mistletoe, Barbra Streisand**

El toc seco de su bastón creaba un eco sólo perceptible por ellos entre las paredes de la desierta biblioteca. Vacía a excepción del rincón perpetuamente ocupado por algún que otro empollón, por ser el más apartado de la civilización, el más silencioso, iluminado directamente por la luz del sol que entraba por una pequeña ventana (menos distracciones) que había justo delante. La cuestión es que era de noche, Nochebuena, para ser más exactos, y una figura exhausta permanecía enterrada, ajena al Universo o a la fecha que era, subrayador fluorescente destapado (y reseco) en mano, entre pesados tratados (en más de un sentido) de Fisiología médica. Como una flor amenazando con marchitarse. La reconoció al instante, a pesar de estar embozada en una sudadera XXL y de que su rostro estuviera vuelto hacia el otro lado por los rizos negros desparramados como una medusa sobre el cuaderno de apuntes. La sensación de _déjà vu_ le empujó a bucear en su memoria y le dio un vuelco el corazón al retroceder en el tiempo.

– Michigan… 1980… –. Pronunció en un susurro, como si temiera despertar a la bella durmiente, paladeando las vocales y consonantes, casi olvidadas ya por su lengua. Un aluvión de recuerdos le invadió, y la comisura de sus labios se alzó en un mohín malicioso.

Qué tiempos aquellos…

– ¿Quién es ella? Pareces conocerla…–. Se interesó Esther, que rodeaba la mesa con intención de examinar el rostro de la muchacha. House bizqueó, sin tragarse el cuento.

Sabes perfectamente quién es; si no, no me hubieras traído aquí.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy omnisciente como Dios, Greg? No soy yo quién decide a dónde o cuándo hemos de ir. – rezongó. – Y, caballero, déjeme decirle que no hace falta ponerse tan a la defensiva. Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía la sonrisa nostálgica y bobalicona que ha osado aparecer en tu cara como por arte de magia. Nada ni nadie conmueve al siempre lógico e inmutable Gregory House. O por lo menos eso cuenta la leyenda…

– Es Cuddy.

Esther pareció hacerse la tonta una vez más. O quizás era que, definitivamente, a la pobre anciana no le sonaba en absoluto aquel nombre, y le observaba expectante, urgiéndole a que elaborara algo más la presentación. Se aclaró la garganta, repiqueteando la base del bastón contra el mármol. Era extraño… y complicado, tratar de definir quién era aquella mujer para él, o en qué se fundamentaba su atípica relación. Desde luego era algo más que simplemente su jefa y la que le firmaba los cheques. Pero…tampoco podía "etiquetarla" como una amiga. Una mueca de marcado disgusto transfiguró sus rasgos. La verdad es que no… Wilson era… bueno, era su único amigo, su cómplice. Su leal paladín. Su cabeza de turco, en ocasiones. Quien le prestaba dinero, quien prácticamente le había ofrecido asilo en su hogar de recién casado, enfrentándose a su esposa, cuando se vio lisiado y abandonado. Era… su apoyo y su verdugo. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que hasta hacía no mucho había tenido su lamentable excusa de vida. Y las risas que había podido echarse a costa de su bendita paciencia a lo largo de los años…

Pero no. Ella no era una camarada más. No era su residente, no era otro Jefe de Departamento, no era la enfermera que le exigía fichar antes de pasar consulta. Sin embargo, sólo era una superior sobre el papel, hacía tiempo que habían abandonado la ecuanimidad profesional (a pesar de su juventud, a pesar de que él tuviera unos cuantos ceros menos en su cuenta corriente). Y, aun así, aunque su cargo de autoridad podría haberla hecho ejercer un poder opresivo sobre él, tomar represalias contra él por sus métodos poco ortodoxos, su intimidación, sus comentarios jocosos, insinuaciones groseras pregonadas por los pasillos, no se tomaba tal libertad. Había en esa actitud la cautela de una administrativa, y la misma energía, fuertes convicciones, compromiso, respeto y admiración que los que reflejaba (con menos elegancia) la joven que tenía delante de él una vez más.

Ella se había acabado convirtiendo en una constante de su vida desde que se conocieran, muchos años antes de cruzarse siquiera con un pipiolo Jimmy Wilson MD estrenando especialidad en el PPTH. Siempre regia, siempre inaccesible, su figura sublimaba todas las categorías en que organizaba las relaciones interpersonales de su vida. Otro espectro en un limbo de contradicciones, de límites difusos, de circunstancias que rayaban lo antinatural, como el hecho de verse forzados a arrastrar el vínculo de médico-paciente, como si no hubiera sido suficientemente problemática el mito que circulaba acerca de ellos dos y el campus de Michigan.

Inspiró hondo antes de responder su mejor contestación.

Es…sólo Cuddy.

No le presionó para sonsacar más información. Pareció captar la complejidad inherente a la relación que mantenía o había mantenido con aquella chica de leonina melena azabache.

El desagradable chasquido de la goma de unas zapatillas contra el suelo, les hizo volver la mirada a la arcada de piedra que separaba la galería principal de la biblioteca del área de estudio. Un muchacho larguirucho pero atlético irrumpió en la sala como una exhalación. Llevaba una chaqueta de invierno cerrada hasta arriba, espolvoreada de copos de nieve, y un gorro de invierno azul marino calado hasta las orejas, de modo que tan sólo era visible la nariz enrojecida. A juzgar por el emblema universitario (MU) bordado sobre la parte delantera de la prenda, bien podría haber sido el capitán del equipo de baloncesto o de béisbol (demasiado escuálido para el rugby, pensaba Esther), por su altivez (espalda recta, hombros erguidos) y despreocupación. Andaba como si de una eminencia se tratara o aquello fueran sus dominios y él el rey de la selva. El apellido del sujeto, en gigantescas letras de molde, impreso en la espalda, servía como única identificación.

H-O-U-S-E

House observó divertido cómo su alter ego juvenil se paró en seco a escasos metros de ellos para entretenerse en su pasatiempo voyeurístico. Dudó unos segundos y decidió aproximarse aún más a la mesa, moviéndose con sumo sigilo. Maquinando su estrategia. Sabía lo que estaba por pasar de sobra, pero esperaba, en cierto modo, que le diera un respiro a la pobre Cuddy. Cosa que, por supuesto, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza veinte años atrás, obnubilado por la testosterona. Probablemente la chica llevaba largas noches en vela, semanas, quizás, preparando un examen que ya se sabía al dedillo. Sin pedir ayuda, con la sola referencia de los libros y una exhaustiva compilación de fotocopias de los apuntes centenarios de cursos pasados. Y es que, lo que les diferenciaba a ambos, y la elevaba a ella a la categoría de alumna estrella y Doctora Quinn extraordinaire, mientras que él era el rebelde sin causa, el genio ingrato expulsado de la Meca de la Medicina, discípulo de Menguele y la semilla de Belcebú, era la constancia, la aplicación, los escrúpulos y la ambigüedad ética.

No es que Lisa Cuddy fuera una ratona de biblioteca. La había visto más de una vez corriéndose una juerga loca en alguna que otra fiesta de fraternidad, meneando las caderas al ritmo de los berridos de Mick Jagger, Morrison y un Bowie psicodélico desgañitándose. Y debía arrasar con las reservas de tekila de todo Ann Harbour. Tekila, vodka, ron…lo que hubiera más a mano. Cualquier cosa era combustible del bueno que pudiera servir de mecha para la pólvora de la desinhibición. Se arrepentía al despuntar el alba y encontrarse más de una vez tirada en el césped frente a su residencia o sobando la mona en medio del pasillo a su habitación… pero en cuanto se tomaba un par de cafés…o era muy buena actriz, o hacía uso de la amnesia selectiva, porque a más de uno (entre ellos profesores asombrados) les daba la sensación de que la aplicada, responsabilísima, matrícula-de-honor en todo lo aprobable, Lisa Cuddy tenía doble personalidad a la Hyde, o una gemela marchosa de vida nocturna suelta por el campus.

Ahora bien, lo que también estaba claro como el agua, es que aquella chica era, además de la Imbatible, la Intocable. Le iba la party, el baile, pero nada de mambo horizontal. Al menos no con la misma descocada libertad con que lo hacían otras chicas facilonas de su mismo curso, que seducían a los imberbes de primero o caían rendidas a los pies de los idealizados cuasi-doctores en el post-graduado. O de algún que otro adjunto sin demasiados escrúpulos.

Un hueso duro de roer. Tanto, que se había propuesto volverla loca desde el primer día que cruzaron miradas a través del campo de lacrosse. Con más ímpetu aún si cabía cuando coincidieron el uno con el otro durante una de sus sesiones de footing, o cuando tropezaron en el pub poco tiempo después, y su copa acabó sobre el mini-vestido nuevo y escotado de ella. Desde aquel momento, sus enfrentamientos por los pasillos y los duelos verbales eran casi un espectáculo de masas en el campus, ya hubiera un trasfondo desvergonzadamente sexual o pura intimidación intelectual en medio de un auditorio lleno de alumnos sobresaltados y catedráticos boquiabiertos que iban siguiendo el curso del enfrentamiento como si fuera un reñido partido de tenis, mientras el ponente tartamudeaba y se escondía detrás del estrado, para no tener que demostrar que no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver la pregunta que había iniciado la disputa.

Y ese objetivo se había convertido en su propósito de Año Nuevo desde que Ella había decidido substraerle su plaza reservada en la biblioteca. Que no es que la empleara más para echar una cabezada cuando su compañero de habitación tenía visita de féminas y se echaban a suertes la privacidad del área común…

La sonrisa de gato de Cheshire se balanceaba alegremente sobre los labios de House el Veinteañero. Con dedos ágiles toqueteó el dial del modernísimo Walkman (regalo navideño de Papá y Mamá Cuddy, pensó), buscando la emisora más hortera con el afán de que el coro más horripilante de Jingle Bell Rock jamás interpretado despertara de golpe a su "indefensa" víctima.

Ensimismado en sus asuntos, no notó el cambio en el patrón de su respiracón ni el parpadeo. Ni la apertura de un ojo verdemar, que se le clavó como una daga, afilada y letal, en el centro de la frente desde el otro lado del cristal de las gafas de lectura.

¿Qué demonios crees que haces, House?

Decepcionado (ohhh…otra vez será), soltó el walkman cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, regalándole su expresión de más pura inocencia a una aún adormilada Lisa, que llevaba el sueño pegado a los párpados y las marcas de los folios dejando huella en su mejilla enrojecida. Ella se pasó la mano fugazmente por el rostro, tratando de despejarse, antes de observar con espanto la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

– ¿Qué pasa¿Habías quedado con tu novia y le has vuelto a dar plantón?

Le fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le imitó. – ¿No hay ninguna nenita impresionable a quien poder embaucar esta noche para pasar el rato? Ah, claro, olvidaba que están todas ya ocupadas con tus amiguitos y eres el único al que han dejado fuera de juego…

House arrugó el entrecejo. No la recordaba tan visceral. Y, al parecer, su otro yo tampoco.

– Para tu información, estaba estudiando. Me he debido quedar dormida… –. El rubor encendió ligeramente su mejilla, y eludió su mirada burlona.

¡Oh, vamos, Cuddy! Esta noche es Nochebuena…

– Sí, ya. Y mañana Navidad… . – terminó la frase con el hastío de quien la ha oído mil veces antes sin encontrarle sentido.

– Pues por eso mismo me tomo vacaciones de mi oficio y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo con el tuyo, doña empollona amargada. – señaló con la cabeza a la pila de libros abiertos pero muertos de risa. – Ah, claro. Olvidaba que eras judía. Pero, joder, hasta tu pueblo se tomó un descanso durante el éxodo para esculpir mensajes sobre piedras¿no?

Rodó los ojos. No tenía intención de discutir con él por su absoluta ignorancia respecto a su religión. Su mirada cayó finalmente de nuevo en los apuntes. Exhaló un profundo suspiro y las gafas descendieron peligrosamente desde el puente de su nariz.

– Dios. Esto es infumable… ¿De verdad crees que hay algún clínico por ahí que al acabar la carrera recuerde estas pijotadas de las vías de señalización y las ponga en práctica alguna vez en su vida profesional? –. Ambos Houses encontraron muy revelador su comentario. – Total, de aquí a unos…¿cinco…diez años? habrán reinventado toda la Bioquímica, y esto se habrá quedado obsoleto. – Derrotada, inclinó la cabeza y se dio un pequeño cabezazo contra el grueso tomo lleno de fórmulas y esquemas de tamaño microscópico. Reaccionó al instante, al recordar que no estaba sola. Alzó una ceja, perpleja porque Gregory House no hubiera hecho ya algún comentario referente a su patético estallido o a su victimismo. Levantó el rostro, colocando ambas manos entrelazadas debajo del mentón, y se le quedó mirando, como tratando de retarle a que pronunciara alguna palabra en su contra.

– ¿Te crees que el que escribió eso hace diez años se lo cree todavía?

La descolocó momentáneamente, pero acabó por sonreírle, muy a su pesar.

– Venga, freak de las kinasas, nos ahorraré a los dos el sopor y la tortura con más arranques de frustración….– ante la atónita mirada de Cuddy, la tomó de la muñeca. Pero fue tan sólo para girarla y poder comprobar la hora. Lanzó un silbido. – ¿Ves? Ya es Navidad oficialmente. Afuera nieva, y tú estás aquí penando y roncando como…

– ¿Qué? –. Retiró la mano bruscamente de la suya. – Tú estás mal… qué voy a roncar...

– ¡Y babeas! –. Añadió con jactancia.

Entrecerró los ojos hasta que apenas fueron una rendija.

– En mi vida he babeado, pedazo de…–. Espantada, se rozó la comisura del labio con una mano, como queriendo ratificar su gran conocimiento de sí misma. –… te lo estás inventando todo…

House se encogió de hombros y le indicó con el dedo el montón de papeles que tenía delante. Unas gotas sospechosas trazaban una línea sobre su escritura perfecta y pulcra.

– Oh…Dios….– murmuró, avergonzada.

Prorrumpió en carcajadas.

– Es agua, imbécil. Goteó de mi chaqueta cuando cogí el Walkman…

Ofendida y ofuscada, se levantó de golpe, empujándole a su paso. Se quitó las gafas, las metió en su estuche y empezó a recoger a toda prisa sus cosas.

– Ni por caridad me vas a dar un descanso en Nochebuena¿verdad? –. Increpó resentida. – ¿Qué hacías aquí a estas horas? Esperando el mejor momento del día para acorralarme a solas¿o qué?

– En realidad buscaba lectura ligerita para las vacaciones, pero ya veo que tú te has amasado una colección propia. – Pasó olímpicamente de dirigirse a él si seguía con su actitud de cretino integral. – Mi compañero tiene la suite esta noche y de todas formas yo no podía dormir. Padezco insomnio… y ver "Qué bello es vivir" con el rechinar de muelles de fondo no era un plan demasiado atractivo para esta noche. Prefería pasear, despejarme. Ha sido una casualidad encontrarte aquí… Más bien debiera ser yo quien te preguntara a ti por qué no estás con tus padres en estas fiestas. Y no me vengas con la excusita de "no celebro la Navidad". Tenéis Hannukah y, bueno, Hannukah aparte, siempre es una buena época para regresar a casa y tomarte un break…

Metía los libros en su bandolera, pero alzó la vista. Estaba siendo serio y maduro por una vez. Casi podía escuchar el coro celestial y el sonido de las tragaperras mientras alguien perdía una apuesta…

– No me apetecía volver a casa este año. Demasiado estrés. No dejaría que ellos disfrutaran de las fiestas, me agobiaría por todo lo que tengo que estudiar… Total, para un par de días nada más. Ya regresaré en Pascua… quizás.

No muy convencido con su respuesta, lo dejó pasar por esta vez. Cambió de tema.

– Entonces qué¿desistes ya de estudiar?

Puso cara de: "¿y qué voy a hacer, si no?".

– Pues vámonos.

Extrañada, le observó salir por la puerta. House y Esther la vieron sonreír tímidamente en soledad. Había algo… de MonaLisa en aquella curva grácil de labios, en el modo más sereno y animado en que se hizo un recogido utilizando un boli como pasador. Se puso los guantes de lana y la bufanda, abrochando los botones del abrigo mientras permanecía inmersa en su universo mental. Finalmente se colgó el bolso y recogió el archivador con sus apuntes para llevarlo bajo el brazo.

La siguieron. Y la vieron tropezar con los talones del otro House, que mantenía la puerta de la biblioteca entreabierta.

– ¿Sigues aquí?

– Claro. Dónde creías que iba a estar… Soy rápido, pero no tanto.

De demasiado humor pacífico y contagiada de espíritu de la concordia como para dejarle estropear el momento, Lisa pasó por debajo de su brazo y emprendió la caminata hasta su residencia.

No había avanzado ni diez metros cuando le escuchó gritar.

– Hey, Cuds. Por lo menos párate un segundo, que estaba atándome los cordones y eso en movimiento como que todavía no he aprendido a hacerlo…

No se volvió, y se detuvo casi imperceptiblemente tan sólo para cambiarse de hombro el pesado bolso.

Craso error.

Porque justo en ese instante en que dejó la guardia baja, un pelotazo (por no decir meteorito) de nieve chocó contra su espalda, entre ambas escápulas. Resbalando sobre la tela de anorak de su abrigo de invierno. Maldito…

Tiró la carpeta y los libros al suelo, sin pensar un instante en que pudieran empaparse con la nieve helada que lo cubría todo.

– Eres un maldito crío, Gregory House. – le increpó, la voz aguda e irritada alimentando sus risas.

Recibió otro regalo en su delantera.

Y otra le dio de lleno en la cara, tratando de acallarla.

Aquello era la guerra.

Se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y amasó un arsenal de bolas blancas, que fue lanzando sin piedad contra su adversario. Una tras otra. Avanzando para afinar la puntería y poder dar en los puntos estratégicos. Sin tregua. Cuantas más le alcanzaba, más se desternillaba él. Y sólo cuando su risa atragantada y la respiración acelerada hizo que de sus bocas brotaran halos de vaho, se dio cuenta de que no sólo eran de él las carcajadas que resonaban en sus oídos. De hecho, sus cuerdas vocales irritadas por el frío quemaban en la garganta, pero le daba igual, porque apenas le faltaban unos metros para derrotar a Goliat.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Un mal traspiés, por ir sin mirar, y tropezó con la montaña de nieve creada a los pies de su enemigo como un improvisado fuerte. Poco después, enredado en su propia trampa, él acabó junto a ella en el suelo. Aunque "junto" a ella quizás no era la palabra más exacta. "Sobre" ella venía a definir mucho mejor la situación.

El House de 2006 miró, incómodo, hacia otro lado, bajo el intenso escrutinio de Esther.

El de los años 80 parecía más ocupado en otros menesteres, como el mantener atrapada bajo sí la figura esbelta y diminuta de una muy congelada Lisa Cuddy, que seguía peleando con uñas y dientes (entre risas, eso sí), por liberarse del fatal abrazo.

– Suelta, suelta. ¡House, déjame marchar¡Vamos a morir de hipotermia! Anda, quita de encima….– pataleaba, aunque las fuerzas se le iban por la boca.

Jadeaba, medio asfixiado, y tenía el pelo húmedo por los cristales de hielo que se habían adherido a él, ya que su gorro azul se había perdido en algún lugar de la blanca inmensidad durante la batalla campal. El aguanieve goteaba por su rostro y sobre el de ella, terso y sonrosado. Si hubiera sido por él no hubiera cedido un ápice a las demandas de la muchacha, ni siquiera conmovido por la belleza natural que revelaban los reflejos de la luna en la nieve ni persuadido por las falsas amenazas, pronunciadas con el tintineo de la risa y el retintín enojado al que le tenía acostumbrado. Mas se vio obligado a ello, cuando sus pulmones extenuados exigieron tiempo muerto tras el titánico esfuerzo.

No obstante, ninguno de los dos hizo nada por moverse de la posición próxima, incómoda, del cuerpo a cuerpo en la que habían quedado enredados en el fragor de la lucha.

El cabello oscuro, habiendo escapado de la reclusión del pasador improvisado, se había desplegado en abanico y contrastaba con el blanco candor bajo ellos.

Un mohín de fastidio adornaba su expresión.

Me estás aplastando House. Y me van a tener que amputar la pierna…

– Sabes que estás en las mejores manos para eso…–.susurró, aunque para ellos estuvieran en completa soledad.

– Ya te las haré pagar…. – profirió el juramento con tintes de promesa. – …en cuanto me sueltes y cuando menos te lo esperes. – se atrevió, sugerente.

Paulatinamente se fue aflojando la sujeción que sobre las muñecas de Ella ejercían los largos dedos de pianista, torpes ahora pero elegantes el resto del tiempo ya fuera sobre las teclas de un piano o con un bisturí en mano. Un House deseó (el Otro recordó haber deseado) de repente que no hubiera hecho tantísimo frío esa noche, para poder desprenderse con descuido de aquellos guantes que entorpecían el tacto tibio del pulso de su presa. El roce suave de aquel estrecho margen visible de palidez, entre puño de camisa y guante.

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad, de hormonas, del eco de sus risas, de nostalgias, anhelos y complicidad…

Pares de ojos, matices de azul profundo, expectantes ante el mínimo movimiento.

Sus alientos se mezclaron, vaho cálido que acariciaba el rostro del otro.

Las leyes de la química y la física no osan ser desafiadas…

Lo inevitable es ineludible…

Estaban condenados a ello…

A caer…

Hubo un segundo. Un segundo eterno en que el universo estuvo encerrado en el copo de nieve que descendió de una de las tantas nubes posadas mansamente sobre el cielo estrellado de Michigan. En los átomos de oxígeno e hidrógeno cuyos electrones orbitaban, colisionaban, y tenían fijado el destino en la comisura de los labios. En un rincón pequeño, resguardado de la intemperie, donde desearon posarse los labios de él…

House rezó.

Un estornudo sesgó el segundo. Hizo desvanecerse el copo de nieve.

– Vaya. Ahora sí que lo compartiremos todo, mi querida Cuddles. Rhinovirus y demás bichejos. – musitó, algo desilusionado, el joven House.

Ella le sacó la lengua, mientras intentaba recuperarse del escalofrío que había recorrido todo su cuerpo. La habían hecho buena. Como poco, habrían pillado una neumonía ahí fuera… Menuda locura…

Sacudiendo la cabeza para retirar los restos de hielo, House se acuclilló para no ponerse en pie de golpe, y sacudió ligeramente la nieve de su chaqueta, antes de tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ladino, ladeó la cabeza.

– Se te está empezando a encrespar el pelo y a parecer la gemela de Joan Collins con mala permanente…

Aún moqueando, Cuddy prefirió no tomarse la crítica constructiva sobre su pelo, cansada de tener que lidiar con ellos (con el pelo y con House) a diario y se conformó con darle un codazo mientras seguían el camino hacia la residencia.

Al margen de la estampa navideña y del aire lleno de detalles pendientes, Esther chasqueaba los dedos para atraer la atención de House.

– Imagino que después de esta completa humillación te habrás quedado a gusto¿no, Esther? –. Bromeó, extendiendo su mano.

– La verdad… –. Confesó mientras le daba un apretón a los dedos del médico, apreciativamente. – Ha faltado un poco de Bing Crosby como música de fondo. Pero no ha estado nada mal... imagino que sonaba en vuestras cabezas en esos momentos algo igual de meloso.

Antes de difuminarse como habían venido, House se calló su réplica, fotografiando mentalmente la imagen de la pareja que charloteando descendía por la cuesta que llevaba a los pabellones de estudiantes.

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

**Last Christmas, Wham!**

Los recibió el estruendo ensordecedor de _Baba O'Riley_ por unos altavoces y el portazo como colofón a su inadvertida entrada en escena. La pared tembló y una fotografía enmarcada se descolgó de la alcayata en la que estaba fijado para caer a sus pies, esquirlas de cristal minúsculas colándose incluso por debajo de la cómoda.

Conmocionado por aquel cambio brusco de atmósfera y sin haber tenido tiempo aún de "reconocer el perímetro", se agachó trabajosamente para contemplar la imagen, ahora distorsionada por el borde mellado del cristal.

En ella, una pareja aparentemente radiante, exultante, posaba con crípticas sonrisas, llenas de satisfacción junto al último hoyo en medio de un verdísimo campo de golf. Ni las gafas de sol ni la gorra ni la sustitución de su bastón por el estilizado palo de golf le impidieron reconocerse. O a la mujer que le acompañaba y trataba de arrebatarle la pelota de entre las manos, ratificando que el logro había sido suyo y no de él.

Algo gimió en sus entrañas… algo que había residido durante años en lo más profundo de su pecho y que, poco a poco, había conseguido emigrar hasta la boca de su estómago y agonizaba en aquel refugio cada vez que su memoria evocaba el recuerdo de Stacy Donovan, ahora Señora de Warner.

Dedos inmateriales rozaron inconscientemente la sonrisa exultante de la foto, como queriendo aferrarse al recuerdo o absorber todas las buenas vibraciones contenidas en aquel retrato de perfección impreso, antes de dirigir su atención con reticencia al epicentro del caos.

Un mustio árbol de Navidad, casi un bonsái, apagado, montado con prisas, sin ilusión, con la única y desesperada esperanza de devolverle unos ánimos que jamás recobraría, deslucía el rincón. Carente de estrella en la punta y el espumillón arrancado en sitios cruelmente exhibía una desnudez parcheada.

– No todas las Navidades fueron blancas… – comentó la anciana, sin malicia, como quien enuncia una obviedad o una ley universal.

Su mano se cerró instintivamente con más fuerza sobre la empuñadura del bastón, hasta dejarle blancos los nudillos. Sus hombros descendieron, extenuados de repente, pero se mantuvo cabizbajo, lo que le confirió un porte aún más melancólico.

Esther apretó los labios en una delgada línea, compungida por todo aquello que atormentaba a aquel hombre joven de tanto talento, de tanta valía, que había sido tan prometedor y tan lleno de energía y vitalidad. E ideas y carisma.

Siguió el recorrido de su mirada con la de ella, y descubrió al foco de toda la súbita angustia existencial. Allí estaba él, echado sobre el piano en desuso, lleno de polvo y de marcas de vasos. Vasos y más vasos apurados del viejo amigo Johnny junto a frascos vacíos de su recientemente descubierta amiga la vicodina. Ésa que, pensaba él entonces, verdaderamente nunca le fallaría. Y la música a toda pastilla intentaba calmar su ansiedad, su impotencia, su odio por el Universo que le rodeaba. Acallar el eco enrarecido de los gritos de Stacy, de su llanto, de sus ruegos… de su amenaza final y ultimísimo puñalada trapera. Quería con el alcohol nublar su mente y ahogar todas las sensaciones de gratitud o comprensión que, de vez en cuando, le asaltaban como reacción a toda la carga emocional que flotaba en el aire y las lágrimas, suyas y de ella, que le desgajaban el alma. Con los ojos secos, la pierna escaldada y el corazón muerto, sólo le restaba acritud. Y la ebriedad, y las pastillas, y The Who, para amortiguar los insistentes y preocupados mensajes de Jimmy… Las palabras de apoyo, tensas, angustiadas, no-tan-profesionales, culpables de una irreconocible Lisa Cuddy. La espiral de autodestrucción y desconfiaba les había distanciado para siempre. Había sexo, desde luego, desde que había empezado la rehabilitación. Un sexo dual, furioso y compasivo, el crimen y el castigo. Penitencia y redención. Pero después del clímax, consumido el efecto de endorfinas, del roce de cuerpos confundido con caricias, se tornaban en cargas del mismo signo, repeliéndose hacia polos opuestos de la fría cama.

La pasión de su vida, la mujer con la que hubiera estado dispuesto a vivir hasta el fin de sus días, que por ignorancia, por miedo y el "amor" que le juraba y perjuraba sentía por él aun después de la catástrofe, se había transformado en su verdugo. Y después de eso, el verdugo tornado en víctima de su ira.

Tragó saliva y el algo de su interior pugnó por zafarse de la crisálida de nuevas y cicatrices en que había conseguido encerrarlo.

– Aquí no hay nada que ver, Esther. – aseveró. – Absolutamente nada… sólo sombras alargadas de un pasado que me persigue. La carcasa del hombre en que me convertí tras mi infarto…–. Se aclaró la garganta. – El amor que murió con parte de mi pierna. Demasiados sentimientos enfrentados. Demasiada pasión compartida. Demasiadas peleas, demasiado odio… demasiada culpa como pararme a diseccionarlo todo o psicoanalizarme. Lo he intentado mil y un veces antes, te lo aseguro… pero…– dedicó una mirada repugnada a la figura patética que aporreaba la tapa del piano, musitando incoherencias para sí, que lloraba y exigía a una ausente Stacy que le devolviera lo que le había robado. Que no le abandonara. Que regresara a terminar el trabajo que había empezado. Adornándolo con insultantes florituras, por supuesto.

Esther le dio una palmadita a la mano que sostenía el bastón, y esta relajó la tensión que descargaba sobre el bronce de la empuñadura.

– Quizás racionalizar las causas, los porqués o las culpas no sea el objetivo, Greg. Puede que… que estemos presenciando esto, aquí y ahora, sea más positivo de lo que imaginas. Doloroso, pero una lección que deberías haber aprendido ya. Conseguiste salir adelante después del giro trágico que dio tu vida¿no es así? Superarlo aun cuando creías no tener nada por lo que luchar…

– Porque me obligaron a hacerlo. Me presionaron. Porque tenía que demostrarles que seguía siendo yo, que seguía siendo útil, no un lisiado o un discapacitado. Sobre todo a ella. Por amor propio… Porque… –. Sintió la bofetada de la vergüenza y se tragó la petulancia. – Porque había personas pendientes de mí, que se aliaron y comprometieron a ayudarme… a las que les importaba lo suficiente como para atravesar el Purgatorio para rescatarme de aquel infierno.

Esther asintió levemente con la cabeza.– Entonces… ¿por qué iban a dejarte de lado ahora¿Por qué no afrontar tus problemas de una vez¿Por qué te obcecas en autoconvencerte de que jamás podrás vencer esto ahora cuando hace siete años, en peores condiciones, sobreviviste?¿Por qué no salir de la zanja en que, las circunstancias y tú mismo, te han arrojado, en lugar de quedarte en ella, apartando a las personas que día a día sufren por tu situación, por tus negativas a aceptar su ayuda? Sólo te hace falta humildad, paciencia y una dosis alta de fuerza de voluntad… Será complicado, pero no imposible, Greg. Y además… es Navidad. A veces los milagros existen… y si en alguien tengo fe después de salvar a aquel niño es en ti. Le deseo lo mejor, doctor House.

La sonrisa generosa, triste pero orgullosa, que le regaló le hizo acordarse de la madre que esa noche había recibido la inquietante llamada de un hijo que nunca felicitaba las fiestas. Devolvió el gesto, tratando de recordar cómo sonreír sin falsedad o la satisfacción del éxito profesional o material.

El pitido del contestador y la voz cautelosa de James Wilson felicitando la Navidad rompieron el silencio entre pista y pista del disco. Pero no fue lo único roto aquella noche, después de una relación o un marco. Justo antes de desaparecer de la lúgubre estancia, se lanzó un vaso vacío, que voló unos cuantos metros por el aire y acabó estrellándose con furia en la mesita donde descansaba el teléfono.

Los dos Houses cerraron los ojos. Sólo que por motivos muy distintos.


	4. Capítulo III Navidades Presentes

**CAPÍTULO III **

**_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._**

** Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

* * *

Al despertar no había ni rastro de Esther a su lado. Ignoró la sensación incómoda de pérdida y soledad que le embargó durante unos segundos. Desde luego, había sido…interesante. Un viaje al más puro estilo de los lúdicos experimentos a los que se había acostumbrado en los setenta. Sólo que sin tener que gastar sus ahorros para volar en una nube de alquiler junto a Lucy en el cielo con diamantes. Y al sentir que retornaba a la realidad de su apartamento, hubiera esperado encontrar cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona, viva, muerta. Joder. Hasta al mismísimo Bush hijo disfrazado de Santa Claus hubiera sido una nueva pieza de mobiliario ante la cual no hubiera parpadeado en lo más mínimo.

Pero hallar a un eterna y mórbidamente (¿mortalmente?) obeso George Hagel plantado como una enorme mole en el centro de su salón, husmeando entre su colección de discos, quedaba totalmente fuera de su quiniela personal.

– Hey¿qué coño hace? – le increpó con excesiva rudeza**–** ¿No debería estar poniéndose morado de ponche, tarta de arándanos, pudding de castañas y pavo relleno?

– Feliz Navidad a usted también, Doctor House. Es un placer tratar con energúmenos como usted, Scrooge de pacotilla.

– Ohh…ya lo captoo…–. Exclamó, fingiendo el entusiasmo de alguien que consigue revelar los enigmas de la existencia humana. – ¿Navidades Presentes? Qué pasa¿Nadie ha tenido cojones de decirle a vuestro Jefe que la cosa está demasiado jodida aquí abajo como para que ande releyendo novelas victorianas o tomando el té con escritores plomizos que murieron de hambre porque sus patéticos libros no les daba ni para un mendrugo de pan?

George cruzó los brazos sobre su orondo vientre, sin inmutarse ante la agresión verbal.

– No se crea que hay demasiados voluntarios para echarle un cable. Todos elegidos a dedocracia, créame…–. Expuso, en un tono neutro. – Además… me da la impresión de que está de bajona¿eh? Le recordaba más agudo e ingenioso en su mordacidad… debe ser el precio a pagar por tener la soga el cuello. O el hecho de tener que pasar la Navidad más solo que la una…

– Claro, olvidaba que hay gente que cuenta los langostinos de la cena como animal de compañía…

A su visitante le entró la risa floja.

– Pero bajona de las buenas… Mire, no tengo ganas de discutir. Ya hice mis paces con el mundo pese a la ironía de que la causa de mi muerte nada tuviera que ver con el sambenito que ustedes me tenían colgado desde el principio. Y no estaría mal que cogiera ejemplo y viera como el mundo trata de hacer frenéticamente las paces con usted. Cuando nos conocimos, se me antojó como un tío inteligente, perspicaz… Especialmente culto y educado para la generalidad en nuestro país, no se lo negaré. Un hombre de mundo, a pesar de la incongruencia de su lengua afilada y el mal gusto en algunas de sus expresiones. Petulante, manipulador e irrespetuoso con la gente que acude a usted y deposita sus vidas en sus manos poniendo fe en su ciencia. Algo ingrato con lo que le ha deparado el destino…sí… pero nunca le hubiera tachado de Dr. Muerte. Sólo es un cínico más entre el caos, el materialismo, la vulgaridad, un solitario como yo mismo. Nunca el misántropo que se afana en aparentar ser. Un misántropo o alguien inhumano nunca podría comprender tanto la esencia del ser humano como usted lo hace. Es tan vulnerable, tan débil, como yo lo fui en vida. Como cualquiera de las miles de almas que están ahí fuera compartiendo o no una cena con sus seres queridos esta noche. Como los que se cruzan en su vida o forman parte de ella a diario. Sin embargo, usted asume la automarginación como un distanciamiento impuesto para justificar su genialidad… pero no, es simplemente una herramienta más de su genio. Algo que controla y utiliza, aunque es mucho más sencillo tomarlo como algo inherente que como un mecanismo de supervivencia adquirido a lo largo de los años. Le confiere seguridad, autoprotección… ¿hm?

House se colgó el bastón en el pliegue del codo y aplaudió desganado.

– Fabuloso discurso… ¿Tengo que contestar a todo o me va a recitar la versión extendida? Lo digo porque me rindo. Iré contigo, grandullón, donde desees… pero basta de manual barato de psicología freudiana. Me produce acidez…– hizo una mueca de repulsión. – Ahora… ¿no esperarán que vayamos de la manita como Bob Esponja y Patricio Estrella? –. Preguntó, espantado. – Tengo una reputación que mantener… y mi ex novio, a quien imagino conocerás de la interconsulta con oncología, podría ponerse muy muy celoso. Y ya sabes, entonces no habría reconciliación…

Fuera de juego, George se encogió de hombros.

– Le aseguro que no es mi tipo ideal…

House chasqueó la lengua en fastidio.

– Qué lástima. – se lamentó con sonrisa gatuna. – Entonces… ¿cómo nos vamos?

– ¿Irnos¿Quién ha hablado de marcharnos de aquí?

Esta vez fue House el que le observó de arriba abajo, como el crío que investiga dónde tiene el mago escondido el conejo de sus trucos si no en la chistera.

– ¿Tiene algo para picar? –. Se interesó, con el tono casual en que lo hubiera hecho un colega de toda la vida como Wilson.

El médico parpadeó, sin entender. – A ver si lo entiendo… piensas tomarte un aperitivito antes de ponerte a la faena¿haciéndome perder el tiempo? Y… qué coño… ¿no se supone que la palmaste¿Los muertos no comen? Vamos, recuerdo que fue de las únicas clases en que estuve presente en la facultad…

– No, no…–. Explicó sin prisas pero sin pausa, con la mesura de un maestro de pueblo que enseña la tabla del cinco a sus alumnos menos avispados. – Ojalá. – Tomó asiento en el centro de su sillón, que se hundió sin remedio pese a su incorporeidad, no dejándole otra opción que sentarse en una silla, a la que señaló con premura para que se sentara también. Qué gran anfitrión… – En los últimos tiempos me tengo que conformar con comer con los ojos. Lo decía por usted… le veo flojillo. – Se hizo con el poder del mando y, como si tal cosa, empezó a hacer zapping. – Necesita echar unas pocas carnes, o se acabará consumiendo en la nada como esa pobre y mustia chica que tiene a su cargo. Es médico, debería saber que necesita tres buenas comidas al día, y estoy convencido de que no ha tomado nada desde hace más de seis horas…

– Desde anoche... – corrigió con voz apagada.

El hombre se escandalizó. El ritmo de aquel individuo era algo antinatural.

Por su parte, House seguía ensimismado en tratar de dilucidar qué demonios hacía aquel tipo pasando las cadenas de música, de deportes, de cine porno sin detenerse para llegar a los canales donde no había emisión. La lluvia de la pantalla era cegadora: el cruce confuso de rayas negras y blancas, como un parpadeo intermitente con cada click del botón. Empezaba a resultar desquiciante.

Cuando su paciencia había llegado al límite crítico y estuvo a punto de mandarlo a paseo y marcharse a su habitación a dormir la mona… la imagen de sus tres polluelos apareció en pantalla y se grabó en su retina.

– Pero qué…

Una tropelía de improperios hubiera brotado por su boca de no haberse quedado petrificado al instante. ¿Desde cuándo tenían su propio Gran Hermano?

– Ahora sí puedes darte el gustazo de decir que eres omnipresente y omnisciente como Dios.

Vio cómo un trajeado Foreman dejaba el precio de sus copas sobre la bandeja de la mesa del pub y se ponía en pie para ayudar a su chica, la Barbie Wilsona, a ponerse su abrigo. Todo un caballero… A continuación le dio una leve palmada en el hombro a Chase y le deseó "feliz Navidad" sin mucha convicción pero con la eficiente cortesía habitual en él. Su chica se despidió de Cameron con dos besos y un "hasta pronto". Adorable de la muerte… Chase sólo recibió una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa amable. Hechas las despedidas, la pareja se apresuró a abandonar el local, supuso que para entregarse sus regalos navideños antes de tiempo. Puso los ojos en blanco… Chase y Cameron tomaron asiento de nuevo, frente a frente, mesa de por medio. Parecían conversar sin demasiada animación… y él trataba de leer en sus labios, pero le resultaba imposible, porque a pesar de estar solos (¡¡¡e igual se estaban confesando amor eterno por fin!!!) hablaban en bajos susurros.

– ¿Estamos sordos? Sube un poco el volumen, hombre… Nos estamos perdiendo el morbo del precalentamiento. A ver cómo se la camela Miss Australia… además, es cierto lo que dicen de que la tele engorda¿eh? Buffs… qué pedazo de curvas echa mi Inmunóloga al otro lado de la pantalla…

George refunfuñó. House chitó. Pero las voces pudieron oírse con más claridad.

– Foreman dice que no deberíamos meternos en su vida privada. Que, bueno, un error médico lo tiene cualquiera, de mayor o menor calibre en su carrera. Que no es infalible… y hasta ahora su adicción no ha supuesto un peligro para nadie, ni ha obstaculizado el desempeño de nuestras funciones o las suyas, por lo que no tenemos derecho ni ninguna responsabilidad sobre él para interceder. Y que la presión a la que ha estado sometido por los chantajes del cabronazo de Tritter, el roce con Wilson y la genial idea de Cuddy de restringirle la vicodina bruscamente han acabado por hacer mella en su espíritu.

– Foreman no lo conoce tanto tiempo como yo. O Wilson… o Cuddy, si a eso vamos. Sí… no está siendo House, pero al mismo tiempo está obstinado en mantenerse firme, en no dejarse doblar por los palos de Tritter. Lo que el muy capullo no acaba de comprender es que irá a la cárcel o acabará por pagar un precio muy caro si esto se prolonga durante más tiempo. Lo de…lo de aquella niña… Dios… Partir a una niña por la mitad no era un desliz en su juicio, Cameron, fue una cagada monumental. Se…se….– tartamudeó, buscando las palabras precisas. Cameron cruzó los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho– se ha convertido en una bomba de relojería. Sinceramente, espero que sea sólo que esté atravesando la pitopausia, porque, joder… si no, esto va a ir para largo… y se hará insostenible. No sólo por nosotros, o por el hospital… por su salud, Cameron, por su cordura… Porque su profesionalidad se pondría en tela de juicio y podrían quitarle, no ya sus privilegios, sino hasta la licencia. Joder. No merecería eso… Todos sabemos que debe ser uno de los médicos más brillantes vivos todavía. A pesar de su mal genio y de que en ocasiones nos trate como a ineptos de primer curso… –. Sonrió mustiamente, pasando la mano inconscientemente por el lado magullado de su mentón.

El fervor de la defensa del joven, que aún lucía el sello inconfundible y púrpura de sus nudillos, le sobresaltó.

– ¿Crees que estará bien esta noche? –. Preguntó, angustiada, dando vueltas y más vueltas al licor de café y crema de leche, hasta marearlo en su copa. – El dolor…

– No sabría qué decirte… ni si sería objetivo al hacerlo. – murmuró, no sin resentimiento. – Imagino que Wilson y Cuddy harán turnos apostados en su puerta. O si no, Tritter le habrá pinchado el teléfono…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, como si meditara el revelar o no algún oscuro secreto o pieza de información que desconociera el intensivista. Exhaló un suspiro que llevaba conteniendo todo el día.

– Chase…– empezó. House apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración. – Esta mañana Cuddy fue al apartamento de House para persuadirle de que colaborara con el caso, que nos ofreciera alguna pista… ese "detalle" que a todos nosotros se nos hubiera podido saltar por alto. – él asintió con la cabeza; la seguía. – Y…bueno, al parecer, la echó de allí sin más ni más. Le dio con la puerta en las narices…

Soltó una carcajada desprovista de gracia.

– De verdad…– la interrumpió. – no tengo idea de cómo se sale siempre con la suya impunemente… Y por qué demonios Cuddy le consiente tantos caprichos... Alucino. – tomó un trago de su cerveza negra.

El amago fugaz de una sonrisa alzó la comisura de los labios de la muchacha. Bien por él; al menos había conseguido alguna reacción que no fuera culpa o preocupación de sus facciones.

– Yo tampoco me lo explico. Imagino que el haber sido ex compañeros de Universidad y todo lo que ello implica puede tener algo que ver. No sé… y en realidad tampoco quiero saberlo… – se apresuró a confesar.

Chase puso los ojos en blancos, al más puro estilo "sí…ya".

– La cuestión es que… cuando regresó de casa de House, Cuddy, cómo no, estaba hecha una furia. Pero había algo más… como… como si sospechara que algo iba realmente mal. Me explicó que no podía contar con Wilson para que le hiciera una visita porque lo habría tirado por la ventana nada más verle, así que fue entonces cuando me pidió que fuera yo…

– ¿Entonces no fue cosa tuya?. – preguntó, sinceramente sorprendido. House, desde su casa, también lo estaba. Obtener confirmación irrefutable de que Cameron no había osado enfrentarse a los designios de la Directora Médica del hospital destruía todas sus fantasías sexuales sobre peleas de gatas, pero la confabulación y maquiavélica planificación de Cuddy merecieron una ovación mental.

Ella bebió un sorbo del licor, mirándole fijamente por encima del borde del vaso. Lo paladeó antes de murmurar un escueto "no", antes de quedar absorta en examinar las vetas oscuras de la madera barnizada de la mesa que ocupaban.

¿Y…?.– la animó a continuar con su historia.

– Estaba fatal, Chase… Igual o peor que cuando hizo aquella estúpida apuesta con Wilson y Cuddy de pasar veinticuatro horas de desintoxicación. –se inclinó hacia delante y, flexionando el brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, dejó descansar la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Parecía perdida, agotada y más vulnerable que de costumbre.

La gravedad en su tono, la preocupación atravesada en la garganta, fueron suficientemente ilustrativas para él. No la presionó por conocer detalles escabrosos. No era necesario. Era médico, también, conocía a House relativamente bien y era capaz de imaginar mil y un estados posibles de su jefe durante la visita de Cameron.

Sin embargo, el conocimiento de primera mano, la traumática visión, debían de ser mucho más intensos que cualquier cosa que él pudiera imaginarse, pues el peso de la responsabilidad se había descargado sobre los hombros de su colega y en las ojeras que se pintaban bajo su expresiva mirada. Y nada de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir le induciría una amnesia parcial que le permitiera borrar ese momento de su memoria y le dejara dormir esa noche en paz. Notando su desazón, su impotencia, Cameron extendió la mano y le dio un leve apretón.

– Creo…creo que voy a llamar a un taxi ya; marcharme a casa. – dejó su parte de la cuenta más propina y se colgó el bolso y la bufanda. – Supongo que te veré pasado mañana…

– O mañana, si te corres una juega muy grande esta noche y acabas en Urgencias. – recibió una mirada de extrañeza. – Estoy haciendo dobletes de nuevo, y mañana tengo guardia de tarde allí.

Comprendiendo, Cameron asintió. "Pues que te sea leve, Chase. Intenta descansar entonces durante la mañana...". – posó la mano en su brazo, en gesto de solidaridad.

– Cameron… –. Llamó su atención, reteniendo su mano unos instantes. – Yo… hace mucho que perdí la línea directa con Dios, pero…pediré que vele por él. Por todos nosotros.

Con una ultima sonrisa, cargada de agradecimiento y afecto, la muchacha dio media vuelta y se perdió del enfoque de la cámara.

La emisión se cortó poco después, dejándoles con el primer plano de un Chase meditabundo.

– Un poco melodramático¿no? Digno de Óscar, teniendo en cuenta lo que mola a la Academia todo el bulli-bulli de sentimentalismo y el morbo de los antihéroes atormentados… Además. Es mono. Nuestro propio Leo DiCaprio.

George se volvió hacia él, alzando mentón y papada a modo de desafío.

– Menos recochineo… Te estamos dando la exclusiva, la oportunidad de contemplar la reacción que despiertas en quienes te rodean, las repercusiones de tus actos a gran escala… el por qué deberías valorar a esas personas más de lo que lo haces. Porque esa confianza, ese compromiso, esa…amistad no tiene precio, House. Hasta un solitario como tú debía haberse dado cuenta de ello hace tiempo… Porque cada hombre es una isla en sí misma, pero no puede soportar la soledad eternamente.

Las palabras de aquel hombre al que apenas había conocido (o dignado a conocer) y que más bien parecía un maestro maoíta impartiendo filosofía, se clavaban como finas y molestas astillas bajo su piel. Porque eran verdaderas… porque escocían en yagas que dudaba llegaran a cerrarse algún día.

Desde el televisor le llegó un ruido similar al de un resoplido. Lo que vio no le dejó indiferente.

Wilson. Sentado en su coche, móvil pegado a la oreja mientras daba la señal. Pasándose la mano libre nerviosamente por el pelo. Aporreando el volante sin piedad.

¿Qué diantres se había perdido en el interin? Si ni siquiera había descanso publicitario…

Un momento…

Enfocó mejor la vista. A través de la ventanilla del lado del conductor distinguía, iluminada por la luz de las farolas, una placa que rezaba claramente indicaba "221B".

– Joder. El muy imbécil está ahí fuera ¿porque no se atreve a llamar, para comprobar que estoy en casa vivito y coleando o es que espera que salga el séquito de recibimiento¡Si aún conserva la llave!. – protestó, dispuesto a arrastrarse hasta la puerta para hacerle pasar.

Una mano, gruesa y helada, le cerró el paso.

– No te verá. No podrás comunicarte con él. Y quizás te sea más útil, por una vez en tu existencia de teleadicto, no moverte del sofá. – sugirió, con un retintín de urgencia.

House enarcó la ceja, pero volvió a su sitio, intrigado.

La imagen en la pantalla vibró anormalmente, se comprimió y dividió, partiéndose en dos mitades idénticas. La de la derecha siguió fundida en negro, hasta que alguien cogió el teléfono.

Se hizo la luz.

Al otro lado de la línea (telefónica, divisoria…era intrascendente en aquellas circunstancias surrealistas), se hizo la luz.

– ¿Wilson?–. Preguntó nada más descolgar, la otra protagonista de la escena, con voz queda, con un deje que sonaba ligeramente ansioso.

Cuddy, vestida con un pijama de franela bastante menos exuberante que la lingèrie de verano que había paseado con gracia por delante de la ventana de su dormitorio meses atrás, se hallaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá de su salón. El fuego en la chimenea crepitaba y arrojaba un juego de naranjas y sombras que danzaban sobre la piel pálida, los irises azules y la copa de vino que reposaba lánguidamente sobre la mesa de cristal.

Wilson se humedeció los labios y carraspeó.

– Tienes que venir.

– ¿Cómo? –. Su ansiedad, más de cerca, se percibía bordada con hilos de pánico. Tan tenues, que sólo alguien que la conociera tan bien como ellos podría haberse dado cuenta, tras la máscara de entereza. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –. Se sentó completamente en el sillón, calzándose los pies con las zapatillas que había en el suelo, como si estuviera esperando la señal de salida para correr una maratón.

– No se con qué finalidad, Cuddy, pero el desconsiderado hijo de puta está ahora mismo nadando en su propio vómito gracias a un bonito e ilegal…–se le rasgó la voz. Tomó aire. – cócktail de whisky barato y oxicodona…

Por instinto, Cuddy se llevó la mano a los labios, ahogando un gemido. No supo si era fruto de la indignación, de la rabia, o si fue un llanto seco que no dejaría nunca que alcanzara a humedecerle los ojos.

– Dios mío… – apenas audible entre los dedos manicurazos. – Có…cómo está…–. Mala señal, Cuddy nunca balbuceaba. ¿Y a qué venía aquel chivatazo? Si ni siquiera había entrado en el apartamento… No… No tenían ni pies ni cabeza, los eventos de aquella noche. – ¿Lo llevas al hospital?

– Por eso necesito que vengas. Está vivo. El cabrón ha tenido la suerte de haber echado hasta la última papilla con su experimento… Pero no podía quedarme... – Cuddy frunció los labios. Wilson los suyos, desentendiéndose del silencio hecho de reproches. – No después de haber sisado la medicación de MI paciente MUERTO hacía apenas unas horas… Esto es demasiado, Cuddy. No… no podré seguir…no podría volver a ser su amigo, intentar solucionar nuestras diferencias, si me quedo con él esta noche…

Cuddy apretó los párpados, sintiendo la punzada de miedo y de traición forzada en el temblor de la voz de su mejor amigo o el shock en la respiración entrecortada. El mismo shock y la misma punzada que le había dado su estocada en el costado, y se hundía más en la carne y en el sentido común con cada segundo que transcurría.

– Me ocuparé de él –. Accedió sin pensar, mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz. –… sólo… espera a que yo llegue para marcharte, por favor. – el alivio traspasó ambos lados de la pantalla. – Y¿Wilson? Por lo que más quieras, termine como acabe esta tragicomedia, prométeme…no¡júrame ahora mismo!, que tendrás una charla larga y tendida con él. Que resolveréis todos los malentendidos entre vosotros, para bien o para mal. Os estáis matando sin pretenderlo…–. Murmuró, desolada.

– Lo haré, Cuddy, lo haré. Tú sólo…descubre qué ha ocurrido. Por qué lo ha hecho. Intenta que entre en razón… probablemente seas una de las pocas personas a las que escucharía ahora mismo sin ser acusada de Judas. Haz que acepte ese trato, por lo que más quieras…

Tanto él como George, y probablemente Wilson fue capaz de visualizarlo, notaron el modo determinado en que se tensó la fina mandíbula de la decana antes de añadir un "al cuerno con Tritter, sus falsas treguas y la terquedad de los hombres".

Se perdió toda conexión casi al mismo tiempo en que ella colgó el teléfono y Wilson el suyo. El televisor se apagó por voluntad propia.

El sofá a su izquierda, vacío de nuevo, chirriaba dolorido.


	5. Capítulo IV Navidades¿futuras?

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. _**

** Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

* * *

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Sólo distinguía una nebulosa de luz brillante, un flash que le cegaba, instándole a volver a su antigua y confortable oscuridad.

Obstinado como era, obligó a sus pesados párpados a permanecer abiertos. Hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar la mirada hacia la Nada. Y vio eso. Nada. Todo el apartamento permanecía a oscuras, ni siquiera una triste vela a la que atribuir el potente fogonazo con que había despertado. El agridulce y salino aroma a su sudor, el inconfundible eau de Greg, se le pegó al techo de las fosas nasales, mezclándose con los hedores penetrantes del ácido, el alcohol y los tropezones de Dios-sabe-qué que flotaban sobre él a escasos metros de su cara.

Intentó concentrarse. Recordar qué hacía en el suelo. En la recámara de su mente escuchó risas y sintió frío, una fuerza imprecisa que le cacheteaba y una voz exigente, acusadora. Un portazo…

Aún zombie, trató de moverse para ganar verticalidad, un bote farmacéutico vacío, ligeramente distinto a su habitual compañero de farra, rodó lejos. El golpe seco al chocar contra la pata de su piano de cola fue como el chasqueo de los dedos de un hipnotzador al traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

La lucidez fue volviendo a él, tomándose su tiempo, eso sí.

Se palmó el pulso en la muñeca. Ligeramente débil…

Tenía la boca seca y la lengua como papel de estraza…

Debía moverse. _Ya._

_Ayuda…_

Tritter… trato… la hora…

_Un teléfono…_

_Un taxi…_

Sería imposible conducir el coche o la moto en sus condiciones.

Recobrando paulatinamente la movilidad de sus articulaciones y perezosos músculos, se arrastró hasta la cocina. En la abandonada nevera sólo había tarrinas de comida china de hacía días y que probablemente estaba criando una civilización nueva de entes desconocidos para la ciencia.

Rebuscó. En el fondo de la despensa encontró un solitario Aquarius, dejado atrás como recuerdo por Wilson, lo más seguro.

Abrió la lata y bebió a pequeños sorbos. Ni siquiera pudo terminarlo…

El estómago revuelto, contuvo el reflujo a raya lo suficiente para llamar por teléfono.

A raíz de ahí todo fue cuestión de pura mecánica. De patrones aprendidos a fuerza de repetirlos día a día. Sistemático…

Cogió la gabardina del perchero como un autómata. Ni se molestó en ponerse otra rompa limpia para aparentar decencia. Despeinado, sin afeitar, sin ducharse, empapado en sudor y temblando, era el retrato andante del drogadicto marginal en pleno síndrome de abstinencia.

Temió que el taxista se negara a recogerle al contemplar las pintas que llevaba… o que confundiera sus deseos y le acabara soltando en la puerta de Urgencias del hospital, poseído por caritativo empeño navideño.

Indicó al taxista la dirección de la comisaría. El pobre hombre le dedicó una mirada lastimosa a través del retrovisor. La eludió como pudo…

Al llegar allí toda su esperanza, toda su confianza, su afán… se desplomaron bajo la cínica y relamida sonrisa del hombre que había procurado joderle la vida en nombre de todos aquellos que se habían convertido en diana de sus infamias a lo largo de los años.

Mascaba el chicle de nicotina grandilocuentemente, boca abierta, rechinando dientes, haciendo un sonido chasqueante, chinchoso, mientras le mostraba en ademán triunfal la declaración realizada por el farmacéutico. Su firma acusadora en el libro de recetas.

_Idiota._

_Idiota._

_Idiota…_

Quiso haber prorrumpido en carcajadas por la ironía de toda aquella situación, pero el compás del rechinar de dientes de Tritter y la gravedad de sus circunstancias eran tales, que el "no hay trato" pronunciado con falsa lamentación fue para él como la puñalada trapera que acabó de matarle. Sinónimo de cárcel, de exilio, de marginación…

Licencia revocada; el esfuerzo de su juventud, el único logro verdadero de su vida, consumido; la huella dorada de su genio tirada por el retrete.

Las lágrimas amargas de su Madre, que moriría del disgusto de saber a su hijo entre rejas…

La decepción de su padre, reptando por su nuca y despedazando su humillación…

La apasionada indignación de Cuddy… la vulnerabilidad y la fiereza condensados en la mirada azul eléctrico…

La impotencia de Cameron al verle caer en picado, alimentada por su sentimiento de responsabilidad, de querer arreglarlo todo y transformar el mundo en un lugar menos duro, menos frío, con el espíritu honesto e idealista de su juventud...

El envenenamiento de la fe del joven Chase al fracasar su ilusión, la búsqueda desesperada en él del rol paternal en que deseaba hallar consuelo tras la figura de un padre ausente, de una no-infancia…

El referente truncado de Foreman respecto a lo que era o no concebible en la vida o el trabajo… el ejemplo de una figura autoridad respetable, de la fortaleza de principios, de la ambigüedad de la integridad…

La crisis de culpabilidad de un Wilson obligado a subir a un estrado, no como testigo, sino como cómplice de su crimen e instigador imprudente pero ignorante en su interminable ciclo de adicción…

El castillo de naipes se desmoronó a su alrededor. De la ventana más alta de la más alta torre se precipitó sin escapatoria hacia el cubículo más lúgubre y apestoso del sistema penitenciario.

Reducido a un paria…

… convertido realmente en el bedel del hospital japonés…

En el microsegundo previo a la colisión sólo tuvo un único deseo.

Deseó haber intercambiado su pasión por "L" por haber seguido con más interés la primera temporada de Prison Break cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

House…

Alguien le llamaba con urgencia y mal disimulada ansedad, en un susurro ronco y contenido.

– House… sé que me estás escuchando…

Yemas de dedos, tibieza gratificante para su piel fría y perlada de sudor, se posaron con delicadeza sobre su carótida.

– O abres los ojos ya o te pasarás todas las fiestas atendiendo las consultas pediátricas….

Profirió la amenaza, pero no fue necesario hacer de tripas corazón para cortar las costuras que mantenían sus párpados sellados, pues ella misma los abrió, uno primero, otro después, para medir sus reflejos pupilares con ayuda de una pequeña linterna.

Como por efecto rebote, parpadeó un par de veces cuando ella dejó en libertad sus párpados, y sus ojos quedaron abiertos, la neblina que lo envolvía todo desvaneciéndose ante él.

La mujer se dio un lapsus particular para insuflar de nuevo el aire de que había privado a sus pulmones desde que cruzara el umbral de la puerta que Wilson había dejado entreabierta.

Cuando le habló, ésta vez no pudo ocultar su angustia con maquillaje barato de profesionalidad.

– Nunca…– sentenció, tratando sin éxito de que no se le quebrara la voz. – Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto… . – Posó la mano, casi con temor, a la altura de su corazón, sintiéndolo bombear sangre parsimoniosamente bajo su camiseta. – Encontraremos un modo de ayudarte, House. Sé que lo haremos… ¡pero admite que toda esta parafernalia con la oxicodona ha sido una estupidez! Y si algo eres… es todo menos estúpido. – hizo una pausa – Con esta van tres...tres – repitió la cifra, incrédula – las veces que…hemos estado a punto de perderte antes. Pero nunca por tu propia mano, por tu propia estupidez. Creo que son suficientes intentonas… – su garganta vibró. Deseó saber cómo pedir disculpas. Cómo excusar su estupidez. No tuvo otra alternativa que callar. – Los gatos tienen siete vidas, pero no deberías tentar tanto a la suerte…

Su brazo pesaba un quintal, pero consiguió elevarlo y flexionarlo lo suficiente para apoyar la mano sobre la de ella.

– ¿Sabes? – su voz ronca atrajo su atención, distendiendo el ambiente cargado de reproches y arrepentimiento entre ellos. – La última vez que estuvimos así de cerca eras tú la que estaba debajo… – tardó el mismo tiempo en caer en la cuenta que él en lograr esbozar una sonrisa tensa. Admiró el prodigio de su memoria. No tenía ni idea de que guardara un recuerdo tan vivo de aquel momento… pues nunca antes había mencionado nada.

Una mueca maliciosa se instaló en sus labios sin pintar, y se inclinó hasta invadir su espacio personal.

– Eso es porque ahora cada cual está donde le corresponde… – expuso con resolución, el cálido aliento cosquilleándole los labios.

House alzó ambas cejas provocativamente. Por dentro, suspiraba aliviado. podía creer que después de lo ocurrido aquella noche, siguiera confiando en él de aquella manera.

Pero tenía un asunto que debía atender esa noche de tanta importancia como el hacer las paces con Cuddy.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, levantando el puño derecho del jersey que ella llevaba en busca del reloj de pulsera, sin encontrarlo. Con las prisas había salido de casa sin él, pero, inquieta por el viraje de la conversación, extrajo el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

– Las doce menos veinticinco… – comunicó, mientras trataba de razonar por qué necesitaba conocer la hora repentinamente y desquitar la vocecilla esperanzada que en su interior sugería que quizás… quizás… algo le habría hecho cambiar de parecer.

– ¿Sería capaz el Cuddymóbil de ponerse en Maddox con la quinta en diez minutos? – sonó más a desafío que a pregunta.

– Si tú pagas la multa no veo por qué no iba a poder hacerlo… – dejó caer con tono casual. Por dentro daba gracias a Dios una y otra vez, como un mantra.

– Métela en la cuenta, junto con las tarifas de ese abogado carero… – murmuró, incorporándose con la ayuda de ella. – Necesito…adecentarme.

Cuddy asintió con la cabeza, una mueca solemne, firme, que irradiaba orgullo y alivio asomando a sus facciones. Le echó una mano en todo lo que él le permitió, limpio los desperfectos del salón hasta que el lugar quedó oliendo a desinfectante de limón mientras él se aseaba y cambiaba su indumentaria por algo más seco y limpio.

En menos de diez minutos, tras una carrera digna de campeonato de la fórmula uno en vía urbana, House se encontró frente a frente con su archienemigo.

Cuando le escuchó repetir las mismas palabras, con el mismo tono prepotente, y con las mismas repercusiones que en su visión…

Cuando le despidió, felicitándole con falsa cortesía las fiestas…

Lo supo.

Aquel tipo había firmado su condena antes de trinchar el pavo de Nochebuena…

Poco podía hacer ya…

Estaba realmente condenado, abocado a esa situación, desde el momento en que tuvo la siniestra idea de hacerle pagar "ojo por ojo" la humillante zancadilla que le había puesto en la consulta.

Cuddy le esperaba impaciente, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante. Quedó congelada al ver la expresión seria, reflexiva, ligeramente apática, y no el guiño victorioso o el mohín de fastidio que había esperado en su rostro.

– Tienes que dejarme otra tarjeta de ese abogado. Mañana a primera hora le llamaré… imagino que con lo que cobra tendrá un número 906 las veinticuatro horas del día… – lo contempló sin entender. – No hay trato, Cuddy. Ha averiguado que robé la oxicodona, y ya tiene pruebas suficientes para incriminarme, sin necesidad de implicar a Wilson. O a ti. O a ninguno de vosotros… – sonrió. – Quiere mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, pero no pienso ponérselo tan fácil. – aún en shock, Cuddy fue incapaz de mantener trabada su mirada con la de él durante más tiempo. – Siento… – se humedeció los labios, dándose tiempo para encontrar el mejor modo de expresarse. – Siento haber sido un cabrón últimamente. En especial con Wilson… Sobre todo contigo. Fui cruel. Injusto. Nunca debí acusarte de ser una mala madre. No sólo traicioné tu confianza, cebándome en tu dolor… Es que…no era verdad… no es lo que siento. En absoluto…– dijo con contundencia. – Y aunque no hubiera hecho falta…demostraste todo lo contrario. Capacidad, amor por una niña que ni siquiera era tuya… – Ella tenía que saber que todo fue parte de su estrategia para hacerla sucumbir. Para manipularla… – Pero, joder, Cuddy…– se aclaró la garganta. – Duele más de lo que jamás podrían imaginar. Es la pierna, es mi orgullo…. Mi amor propio. Mi respetabilidad. Mi dignidad. No…no podía…ceder. Lamentarlo. – extendió la mano y levantó el mentón de ella, para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos. – El papel de víctima es siempre mucho más cómodo, y disculparme, declararme culpable de mis actos hubiera sido como darle la razón a Tritter, asumir que el origen de todo el caos de los últimos meses fui yo. – la barbilla de Cuddy temblaba y los ojos se le empañaban sin remedio. Ahora sabía, la imagen de una copa de vino grabada a fuego como un error más de su suspicacia, no era cosa del cambio hormonal de la gestación. – Me he dado cuenta de que… no siempre he sido así. De que errar es humano, de que puedo mejorar. Que puedo… dejar de depender de la vicodina, o al menos intentarlo…con ayuda. De que puedo seguir luchando por ser libre de esta esclavitud a la que me ata el dolor aunque la ketamina no funcionara. Mañana… antes de pasar por el Juzgado de Guardia a declarar, y de solicitar ingreso en la clínica Henderson, haré una pequeña visita a Wilson…

Ella soltó el cinturón de seguridad, para echarle los brazos al cuello. Mantuvo a duras penas la compostura, tragando las lágrimas.

– Probablemente esté ya en tu apartamento… – dijo contra el cuello de su abrigo. – preguntándose dónde demonios nos hemos metido.

Chasqueó la lengua, los rizos de ella vibrando con el aire que espiraba.

– Déjale que imagine lo que quiera…Igual se lo merece. – ella le dio un pellizco en el hombro – Aunque ahora que lo pienso… supongo que si está en mi casa, poca sesión de sexo de reconciliación navideña vamos a tener ahora¿no? – refunfuñó con la decepción de un niño al que le privan de una piruleta por su buen comportamiento.

Apartándose lentamente de él y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Cuddy sonrió de medio lado, como el preludio de un plan maquiavélico que le dejó desencajado.

– El día de Navidad es largo… habrá tiempo para todo.

Desencajado, pero no mudo y sin respiración, como consiguió hacer aquella simple pero sugerente frase. La sensación de sus manos, finas y pálidas, haciendo la dulce peregrinación desde sus hombros hasta el ángulo de su mandíbula derritió el frío que había traído del exterior. Capturó sus labios entre los suyos, ponche y dulce de yema, el regusto a vino añejo en el paladar. Caricias, roces, suspiros entretejidos en el tapiz de su historia, hasta entonces parcheada de confrontaciones, culpa y sufrimiento mutuo. El deleite de un pedazo de gloria que se habían ganado esa noche disolvió la amargura, encendió su propia estrella en los cielos e hizo estallar un tintineo de campanas en la lejanía, mientras copos nuevos glaseaban el paisaje de Nueva Jersey.


End file.
